War of the elements
by Gravenimage
Summary: After the day of the black sun the Avatar gang go to take refugee from the fire nation little did they know that the war is about to get tougher Aang/Katara Sokka/Suki Toph/? Zuko/Mai Tai Lynn/? and Azula/?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New Allegiance

Chapter 1 New Allegiance

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Air Bender but I wish I did and I don't know why such a cool series is being shown by a piece of crap channel like Nickelodeon.

Authors Notes: first of all this is my first Avatar story so please go easy on me I have only seen the first two seasons so I don't know much about the third season I have only seen ep 10 and 11 which is the day of the black sun invasion so my story takes place after the invasion. Second I will put elements from Kingdom Hearts in the story such as characters also I have only play the second KH so don't ask me anything about the first, but there's nothing about the story from KH in this story I will be only focusing in the Avatar story period. Another thing to be clear is that THIS IS NOT A AVATAR/ KINGDOM HEARTS CROSSOVER and yes there will be couples in the story and also surprised pairings, one more thing there will be no characters from Disney in the story so Mickey, Donald and Goofy are not appearing in the story the same goes with FF characters. Last but not least please send me your reviews and comments this is a story I have been thinking on writing for a while but please NO FLAMES please don't waste your time writing a flame because if you do I will simply delete it thank you and enjoy the story.

Western Air Temple

The deserted western air temple which was one of the temples where the air nomads reside in, that is until the fire nation eliminated all of the air nomads making their kind extinct wasn't exactly deserted at all because there was a group of people staying in it. One of the was Aang who was around twelve he is the Avatar master of all four elements he was the last air bender alive he was bald with an arrow on the top of his head he had brown eyes and he was wearing his usual clothing his yellow and orange uniform. The second teen was a girl around fourteen with long brown hair and blue eyes her name was Katara a water bender she was wearing her usual water bending uniform she's also very close to Aang and it seem that the two teens were getting closer than expected. The third teen was another boy who seems to be the same age as Katara he was Sokka Katara's brother he's also from the water tribe but unlike Katara he doesn't have any water bending skills at all, however he was trained by a sword master making him stronger and more valuable to the group. The third teen was another girl but she was the youngest of the group her name was Toph an earth bender her earth bending skills are very sharp making her the best well as she claims to be the best earth bender, but Toph didn't have something that the rest of the group had she was blind but that didn't make her a burden to the group her hearing was as sharp as her earth bending skills so she was another valuable member and friend. The last two persons of the group was a boy who seems to be the same age as Aang but he was on a large wheel chair he's name is Teo, and the last member was his father the great inventor a man who seems to be in his late forties.

Everyone was staying at the western air temple because of their failure at the invasion against the fire nation which was the day of the solar eclipse they had to run away leaving Sokka and Katara's father and their comrades behind. The group were seated in a camp fire inside of the temple grounds Appa was sleeping soundly next to the camp fire, the atmosphere was quiet no one said a word they were too disappointed of the outcome of the invasion. It was supposed to be an easy plan attack the fire nation and Aang would fight the fire lord and defeat him even if they had the solar eclipse on their side they still fail. Sokka was just staring at the fire while Teo and his father were looking at the stars of the night sky looking for the different constellations Toph was just sighing looking bore and Katara was watching Aang who hasn't said a word since they left the fire nation.

Aang got up from the camp fire and left the place he went outside of the temple to look at the night sky it wasn't long before Katara came to him she touch his shoulders only to see his brown eyes that were full regret and disappointment.

"Aang what's wrong?" Katara said worry

Aang just shook his head and went back to look at the stars but Katara wasn't going to give up she wanted to help the air bender in anyway she can.

"Aang don't ignore me please tell me what's wrong?" Katara said as she made Aang to looked at her their eyes lock for a moment

"Isn't it obvious Katara I……I fail……I failed everyone" Aang said as he hang his head down in shame

"No you didn't, Aang there was nothing you or any of us could do the fire lord knew that the attack was going to be on the day of the solar eclipse so don't blame your self for the lost we will get the fire lord next time for sure" Katara said lifting his head so he could meet her blue eyes again

"But what about your father and everyone that stay behind at the attack?" Aang said getting upset

Katara eyes widened a little remembering that her father and the rest of the men from the water tribe along with their allies from the earth kingdom stay behind in order to hold the fire nations forces so they could escape.

"Aang?" Katara said trying to hold her tears" its true that father and everyone stay behind but they did it to save us to save you, you're the Avatar you're the only one who can end this war and bring balance to the four nations they believe in you we believe in you……I believe in you"

Aang look back at her he could see the sadness reflected in her blue eyes" Katara I promised I will save your father and everyone just you wait that's a promise I will fulfill"

"if they are still alive" Katara said as a few tears fell from her eyes

"Don't say that Katara Im sure they are still alive we have to believe they are I will rescue them you know I will do anything for you" Aang said trying to conform the water bender

Katara smile while sobbing softly" thanks Aang I haven't seen father in five years and now that Sokka and I finally reunite with him we have to lose him in a war in the same war that took my mother why…..why?" she started sobbing loudly

Aang took her in his arms she buried her face in his chest she continue to sob she was praying that her father was still alive, on the entrance to the temple stood Sokka who has heard their conversation concerning his father he decided to leave his sister and Aang to be alone and have their moment of love as he calls it. Suddenly thinking about the word love he began to think about Suki he remember what Azula told him he growl he didn't know if Suki was still alive knowing Azula she was capable of killing Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors he shook his head trying to forget about the situation he went back to the fire camp still thinking about his love Suki.

Back with Aang and Katara, Katara has stop sobbing she was feeling better now however she was still embrace by the air bender. For Aang he didn't wanted to let her go he wish he could held her in his arms forever he then remember the kiss he gave her back at the invasion he blush hard he then thought of kissing Katara again. Katara was in the same boat she wanted to hold Aang and never let him go she thought back at the kiss he gave her she blush remembering the wonderful sensation of the passionate kiss.

Both teens broke the embrace they looked at each other both were blushing and noticing that their lips were so close. Their eyes locked for a moment to what it seems like an eternity, slowly they move their lips both wanted to feel their lips pressed together they wanted to feel the great passion that they felt on their first kiss when suddenly.

Just as their lips were inches away they heard a loud scream coming from the inside of the temple both Katara and Aang looked at the temple worry.

"That sounded like Sokka" Katara said

"Lets go" Aang said

Both teens rush back to the temple when they arrived at the site of the fire camp they were shock Sokka has taken his sword and he was in a fighting stance while Toph was just neutral Momo was flying around Teo and his father were trying to keep their distance from the intruder. Aang and Katara got upset when they saw none other than Zuko the banish prince of the fire nation he was wearing a red uniform and a red hood but it wasn't from the fire nation he had his two broadswords strap to his back.

Katara immediately went to a fighting stance she took out her water pouch ready to attack while Aang prepare his staff however they were quite surprised to see that Zuko wasn't attacking he hasn't taken his broadswords from his back he stood still his eyes were only focused on the group but more importantly at the Avatar. The group didn't understand why would the banish prince wasn't even attacking they knew from Zuko in the past that he always went all out he was always the one to make the first move, but now they couldn't tell what he was up to Aang was the first to talk.

"What do you want Zuko?" Aang said in an anger tone

Zuko looked at the whole group they were all ready to attack him he just turn his gaze to the Avatar" I didn't came here to fight only to talk"

The group look dumbfounded at first but it was Sokka the one who talk for all of them

"You came here to talk yeah right and Im a fire nation soldier" Sokka said in a sarcastic tone

"I mean it I only want to talk I want to join you" Zuko said in convincing tone

"Have you finally gone insane do you even realize what you're saying lets see one time you were following us in order to catcher Aang then you join forces with Azula to try to kill Aang and NOW YOU WANT TO JOIN US FORGET IT GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE" Katara shouted in anger

"I know everything I did in the past was meaningless I only did it so I could prove to my father that I was worthy of his acknowledgement but it meant nothing he never cared for me and he doesn't care about his kingdom the only thing he wants is to spread war and terror across the nations and I……I can't let him continue with his madness it has to end that's why I want to join you on your quest please I have change for the better give me a second chance" Zuko said in a honest tone

"No forget it we don't need you Zuko" Katara said getting more angry

"I agree for all we know this could be one of his trick and when we least expected he will stab us in the back" Sokka said agreeing with his sisters decision

"I think we should give him a chance"

The group turn to look at Toph" he's not lying I didn't sense any vibrations when he spoke"

"Yeah but you couldn't tell if Azula was lying" Katara said" we don't need him he's nothing but trouble he's going to betray us"

"All Im asking is a second chance" Zuko said

"I did" Katara said glaring at him" or have you forgotten Ba Sin Say I trusted you back at the crystal cavern I thought you meant those words but it was nothing but a lie you join up with Azula and you help her she almost kill Aang he would have die if I didn't use the spring water from the north pole which I almost use it on you to heal your scar and Im glad your uncle and Aang came just in time I would have made a big mistake" her voice was getting angrier by the minute

"That's enough Katara" Aang said" al right I will give you a second chance"

"WHAT" both Katara and Sokka shouted in unison

"Aang you can't be serious" Sokka said shock

"Why not everybody deserves a second chance even Zuko" Aang said he gave the fire prince a serious look" Zuko after everything you have done to me and to my friends I can't forgive you but I will give you a second chance you can join us and help us end this war"

"I can't believe you're doing this Aang" Katara said shock

"Its al right Katara we need all the help we can get" Aang said with a smile

"But Zuko why him I just don't understand" Katara said confuse

Aang sighed" well talk about this later now does anyone disagrees with my decision besides Katara and Sokka?"

"I have no problem with it" Toph said

"I guess its fine with me too" Teo said

"Well we should give the lad a chance and besides he's no longer with the fire nation" the inventor said

Sokka sighed" they have beaten us Katara"

"You guys are making a big mistake" Katara said

Aang nodded" al right so we agree on having Zuko with us welcome to the group Zuko, but I can't guaranteed that we will get along with you its gonna take us some time before we can fully trust you" he looked back at Katara who was glaring daggers at Zuko

"I know" Zuko said softly

"Zuko even if you were telling the truth why would you even bother helping us?" Katara ask the fire bender prince

Zuko stood quiet for a moment before speaking" because I want to end this war more than any of you"

The group stood quiet they heard the honest tone in his voice, Aang could see the truth in Zuko's brown eyes.

"Well now that Zuko is with us we have to prepare to fight the fire nation" Aang said

"Yeah and lets not forget Aang that you haven't master fire bending yet" Sokka said

Zuko blink at the comment" what you haven't master fire bending yet is this true?"

Aang nodded sadly" its true I started fire bending with a strong fire bending master but I…….got careless and I promised myself I would never fire bend again" he looked at Katara who was string at him with a sympathetic look

"But don't you have to master all four elements you can't take on my father if you haven't master all the elements" Zuko said

"He has you there Aang" Sokka said

"I know I have to learn to fire bending but I……..Im scared" Aang said the last part in a whisper but Zuko heard him

"You can't be scare if you don't master the four elements you will never defeat my father, you need a fire bending teacher right so I will be your teacher" Zuko said

"WHAT" both Katara and Sokka shouted in unison

Toph smirk while Aang had a surprised look on his face

"Zuko………you will really teach me to fire bend?" Aang said surprised

Zuko nodded" yes but let me warn you learning to fire bend is not going to be easy"

Aang nooded" yeah I know about that"

"Well twinkle toes looks like you got your self a fire bending teacher" Toph said

"WHAT Aang you can't be serious about this, this is Zuko were talking about here what if he tries to kill you while he's supposedly teaching you fire bending?" Katara said shock

Aang sighed" Katara I already said Im going to give him a second chance so its al right"

Katara sighed" fine" she then glare at Zuko" Im going to keep an eye on you Zuko if you try to hurt Aang in any way I will make your blood strangle you to death" she said in a very cold tone

"Oh yeah she can do that bend your blood" Sokka said in a scary tone

(Bend blood?) Zuko thought he then looked at Toph" twinkle toes?"

The blind earth bender smile" yeah its my nickname to him you'll get used to it"

"I see" Zuko said with a sweat drop on the back of his head

"So it has been decided then" a new voice said

The whole group looked to the source of the new voice they saw an old man who seems to be in his late sixties he had a long white beard and white hair he was only wearing a pair of shorts, Aang recognize him immediately it was the guru.

"So you have returned young Avatar" the guru said

Aang smile" yes I have this was the reason why we came here" he looked at Zuko" Zuko our fire bending lessons will have to wait because first I have to master the Avatar state"

Zuko nodded in understanding

"Al right Im ready" Aang said

"Then follow me my child" the guru said as he left the camp fire

"Wait for me you guys" Aang said as he followed the Guru

The group nodded knowing that Aang have to master the Avatar state.

"So how's going to be on watch tonight?" Toph said

Zuko was going to volunteer but Sokka cut him off

"I will" Sokka said

"Al right lets go to bed then hopefully Aang will master the Avatar state by morning" Katara said

The group lie on the floor near the camp fire waiting to go to sleep Teo and his father were already sleeping Toph made her earth tent and it wasn't long before she fell sleep, Sokka went outside to began the night watch and Momo decided to keep him company.

Zuko went to Katara" so where am I going to sleep?"

Katara gave him a very cold glare for an answer

Zuko sighed" never mind" he left the camp fire and went to another place in the temple to get some rest looks like it was going to be a while before the Avatar's group could accepted him as an ally and friend. He thought that they have the right to distrust him after everything he did to then, it was the beginning of his atonements of his sins from the past as he lie on the cold floor there was only one person he could think about the only girl he had ever love in his entire life

(Mai I hope you're okay)

Royal Palace(fire nation throne room)

Fire lord Sozin was seated in his throne he had an angry look in his face, suddenly her daughter Azula along with Mai and Tai Lynn came to him.

"You wanted to see me father?" Azula said

"Yes the Avatar is still alive" Sozin said in anger

"I know father I fought him back at the invasion" Azula said

"AND YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM" Sozin shouted in anger

Tai Lynn and Mai took a step behind but Azula stood standing like nothing has happened

"Azula take a battalion of my best men and capture the Avatar but I want him alive also" Sozin pause" my stupid son is with him killed him"

Mai gasp in shock while Tai Lynn eyes widened Azula gave a wicked grin

"As you wish father" Azula said

"My lord are you sure he's with the Avatar?" Mai said worry

"Yes because he told me himself he was going to join him in his quest to stop us, Zuko has finally betray us he's no longer my son for all I cared for that's why I want you Azula to killed him" Sozin said

Mai look sad by the sudden information of the fire lord

"It should be done as you said father" Azula said as she bow along with her two comrades and left the throne room

Sozin smirk" even if she fails in capturing the Avatar once Sozai's comet arrives I will killed the Avatar and the rest of the nations will fall under my power the fire nation will rule the whole nations"

Azula, Tai Lynn and Mai were walking outside of the palace when they saw the squadron Sozin gave them.

"So this is them right?" Tai Lynn said

"Yes they are fathers best warriors although I don't know why would he send them too" Azula said with a smirk

"Azula are you really going to kill Zuko?" Mai said with fear in her voice

"Its fathers orders I will obey them" Azula said in a cold tone

Mai felt like her heart was broken into a million pieces she couldn't believe she will have to help her friend kill the only boy she have truly love in her entire life.

(I can't believe Azula is really going to kill her own brother) Tai Lynn thought

"Lets go" Azula said

The two teens nodded as they got on into their giant salamanders and left with the fire bender squadron they didn't know is that outside of the palace walls they were being watched by a mysterious stranger wearing a black cloak and hood he then disappeared in a black flame gate, the gate then vanish.

To be Continued

There you have it the first chapter in my big Avatar story please send me your reviews and comments so tell me what you think of the story so far I will try to update soon but I do have other stories to update so I apologize if I takes me a while to update this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Rebellion of the Dark

Chapter 2 Rebellion of the Dark

Disclaimer: I will never own Avatar The Last Air Bender so stop asking me about it

Western air temple

Aang and the guru were at the same spot where he was trying to open the last chakra, he was only wearing his yellow pants both were in a meditating position.

"Now were going to finish what we started you're going to open the fourth and final chakra" the guru said" now concentrate focus your cosmic energy and remember to let go of that precious person you hold dear in your heart"

Aang slowly nodded he knew it was gonna be hard to let go of Katara but he needed it to master the Avatar state, he closed his eyes and began to imagine himself crossing the same path towards the Avatar state like last time. By now he has completely let go of Katara and everyone close to him he was slowly walking to the Avatar state, he felt the Avatar state entering his body becoming one with him and he felt the great power flowing trough him. When he open his eyes they were glowing bright white his arrow was glowing in the same color he was now in the Avatar state, but this time it was different he felt his mind connected to the powers of the Avatar he looked in front of him and saw the guru who was standing with a smile on his face.

"Well done my child you have fully master the Avatar state you can now tell friend from foe your mind is completely intact with the Avatar state" the guru said

Aang return to his normal state" thank you I really appreciate it"

"Now you're one step closer to become the true Avatar and bring balance to the four nations" the guru said

"Yeah but first I have to learn fire bending" Aang said" I have to go thank you for everything" he bowed to the guru before leaving

"Soon you will learn about the six nations" the guru said

Aang gasp when he heard that (six nations?) when he turn around to look at the guru he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Aang said" I wonder what he meant about the six nations there are only four nations" he got dressed and went back to the others

When he return he saw that everyone was asleep he saw that Katara has saved a spot for him next to her how convenient, he smile as he went to his sleeping spot and close his eyes. Suddenly he felt a hand around his waist he blush he turn around and saw Katara who was sleeping she then pull Aang closer to her making him blush hard, Katara had a big smile on her face the Aang smile as he closed his eyes and drift to sleep.

The next morning everyone got up Sokka brought some breakfast some fruits grapes and apples, they were eating quietly until Sokka brought the subject of Aang and Katara sleeping together that comment brought a lot chuckles coming from Sokka and Toph Zuko was quiet but he smirk a little while Aang and Katara were blushing hard.

"Hey Toph should we eat somewhere else so the love birds can have a moment alone" Sokka said with a smirk

Toph chuckle" maybe but if we leave they will probably start kissing"

Aang and Katara were blushing hard while Teo was laughing his father was just smiling Momo was only paying attention to the fruits he was eating the same with Appa.

"Cut it out you two" Katara scolded

"Aang and Katara kissing" Sokka said while making kissing noises

"SOKKA" Katara shouted as she use her water bending splashing her brother Toph started laughing the same with Aang and Teo

Sokka was completely soaked wet" okay maybe I got carried away"

"No you think" Toph said with a smirk

The group got back to eat their breakfast, after they were done they got together to figure out their next move.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Sokka said

"What else we have to stop the fire nation for good" Aang said

"And how are we going to do that twinkle toes?" Toph said

"Toph's right Aang we can't just charge at the fire nation just like that" Katara said

"And after the invasion they will be expecting another attack" Sokka said

"And besides we don't have the man power to make another attack" Teo added

Aang sighed" yeah you guys are right what do you think Zuko?" Aang said he then notice that the fire prince wasn't in the group he looked a few feet away and saw him it seems he was keeping his distance from the group" hey Zuko why are you all the way there were over here"

"Leave him there Aang" Katara said still feeling hostile towards him

"Zuko is part of our group now so we need his opinion too, come over here Zuko we won't bite" Aang said in a joke matter

"Well except for Katara" Sokka said earning an elbow hit from his sister

Zuko nodded and went to the group

"Zuko what do you think we should do now?" Aang said

"Well if you guys want my opinion Ill say we should help the earth king claim his kingdom back" Zuko said

The group stood silent Aang gave a big smile

"Zuko that's it what a great idea the earth king is still hiding with his people from the fire nation well reorganize all the people from Ba Sin Say and form a large army in order to defeat the fire nation and reclaim the earth capital" Aang said

"I agree lets do it twinkle toes" Toph said

"It sounds like a good plan and we have Teo's father he can make weapons and vehicles for the battle" Sokka said

"If you give me the materials Ill make it" the inventor said

"What do you think Katara?" Aang ask the water bender girl

(I can't believe it was an idea that came from Zuko) Katara thought" I guess its fine"

Aang nodded" al right well leave for Ba Sin Say and while were at it well begin my fire bending lessons right Zuko?"

Zuko nodded in agreement

"By the way Aang did you master the Avatar state?" Katara ask in a curious tone

Aang smile while giving her the thumbs up" yep you bet I can now fully control the Avatar state"

Katara gave him a big hug while the others were smiling at him, when Katara broke the hug she saw that Aangs expression change to a confuse look.

"What's wrong?" Katara said

"Im just confuse about something that the guru told me he said that soon I will learn about the six nations" Aang said

Sokka raise an eyebrow" the six nations isn't he talking about the four nations"

"That's really crazy" Toph said

"What is he talking about Aang they are only four nations they aren't any other nations" Katara said

"Yeah but its weird can it be that they are more nations out there?" Aang said

"That's just crazy Aang" Sokka said

"I guess well lets go" Aang said

The group nodded and got on Appa Zuko was a little nervous since he was used to fly in hot balloons he has never fly on a giant bison before, they all got on and Appa ascended the sky making Zuko really scared he felt like he was about to fall. When he finally calm down he started thinking about what Aang said.

(The six nations my mother used to tell me a story about that)

Outside of the fire nation

Azula, Tai Lynn and Mai were riding on the giant salamanders along with the squadron of fire nation soldiers they just left the fire nation and they were on their way to track down the Avatar and hunt down prince Zuko.

"So where could the Avatar be?" Tai Lynn said

Azula grin" he's likely hiding somewhere but if I were him Ill be hiding in one of the air temples"

"But which one?" Tai Lynn said

"Well have to check on all four of them the western air temple is the closest so well go there" Azula said

Tai Lynn nodded while Mai was still quiet she was still thinking about what the fire lord said she couldn't believe she was on a journey to search for the Avatar and killed Zuko the only person she has truly love her entire life The whole squadron stop death in their tracks when they saw that there was someone standing in their way it was a stranger wearing a black cloak and hood Azula got off her salamander to face the stranger.

"Well and who might you be?" Azula said

The stranger stood quiet Azula smirk

"You're not much of a talker are you I like the silent type" Azula said

The stranger didn't said anything Azula was getting irritated

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY OR ILL MAKE YOU MOVE" Azula shouted

The hooded stranger made a sword appeared in his hands it look like a bat wing it was colored red with black and the handle was black too the stranger took a fighting stance.

Azula grin" so you want to fight fine GET HIM"

The fire soldiers charged at the hooded stranger they shoot fire balls at him but he swung his sword creating a large shadow making the fire balls pass trough the shadow wave, the stranger vanish in and slashing at every single soldier in a blink of an eye all of the fire soldiers were defeated. Azula, Tai Lynn and Mai were shock to see that the stranger defeated the soldiers in such a short time Azula try not to look like she was impressed but she admitted that she was impressed to think that there was a warrior with such skill in the four nations he looked stronger than the Avatar.

"I don't believe it he defeated all of them Azula aren't they supposed to be the fire lords best men" Tai Lynn said shock

Azula ignore her comment and focused on the hooded stranger" impressive I supposed you want to fight us then MAI TAI LYNN ATTACK"

Mai took out her daggers and Tai Lynn got into her fighting stance but before they had a chance to charge at him the stranger swung his sword creating a huge wave of darkness covering the whole field the three fire nation teens were caught in it and then everything turn black for them.

"Where are we?" Mai said panicked

"Its too dark I can't see a thing" Tai Lynn said scared

Azula growl" what kind of trick is this" she started shooting her blue fire at every direction of course she couldn't see a thing so all her attacks were pointless

"AH Azula watch it you almost burn me with your fire" Tai Lynn said

"Azula we can't fight like this" Mai said

"Where the hell are you show yourself" Azula said angry

"You're in my world now" a cold voice said

That was the last thing the three teens heard before they were knock unconscious, after a while the three teens slowly woke up they were once again at the field where they were fighting the hooded stranger but things were a little different for them. The girls had their arms and legs tied up in what it seems to be ropes made from darkness, Mai Tai Lynn saw the hooded stranger standing in front of them they were beaten when they didn't realize it but as always Azula was the first to react to the display.

"Let me go YOU BASTARD" Azula said angry

The stranger stood quiet Azula was getting more upset than usual she has lost her temper already.

"I am SICK OF YOUR SILENT TREATMENT NOW SPEAK ALREADY BEFORE I GET MYSELF FREE" Azula said

"Go ahead and try normal ropes can be easily destroy with fire but these ropes are made of darkness you will never get your self out, that is unless I remove them myself" the stranger said

Azula growl" look at you you think you're so tough"

"Um….actually Azula he is he defeated the soldiers like it was nothing" Tai Lynn said

"And he also defeated us" Mai added

Azula growl seeing that there was nothing she could do she glare at the hooded stranger with an intent to killed him just by looking at him" who are you what do you want?"

"Before I get to that there is something you must know" the hooded stranger said" from this day on you three won't be taking orders from the fire lord you will be taking orders from me"

Mai and Tai Lynn were a little surprised at the statement but Azula started laughing like a maniac.

"Really so you want us to take orders from you and why is that?" Azula said while trying to break free from the dark ropes

"My goal is simple" the stranger paused" to end this war for good and to restore balance to the nations"

Mai raised an eyebrow" are you the Avatar or something?"

"No I am not the Avatar but I am looking forward to help him in order to stop the fire lord" the stranger said

"And you want us to help you defeat him is that it?" Azula said with a smirk the stranger nodded in agreement but suddenly Azula got free from the dark ropes" THINK AGAIN"

She charge at him throwing punches and kicks with every punch and kick she shot her blue fire she was fast but the hooded stranger was faster he dodge every single fire blow from her. He suddenly vanish and appeared behind Azula all of the sudden she couldn't move a muscle in her body it was like she was paralyzed Mai Tai Lynn were shock at the sight.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Azula said angry

"Just a little trick I know my shadow has possessed your shadow you're now in my complete control here's how it works, first you can only walk when I walk you can't use your fire bending unless I attack however you can still speak at your own free will that's the only thing the shadow bind technique doesn't work on" the stranger said

"Shadow binding technique?" Mai said in awe

Azula growl" bastard let me go"

"Sorry can't do that I need you in order for my plan to work now as for you two" the stranger said as he made the dark ropes gone freeing Mai and Tai Lynn

"MAI TAI LYNN GET HIM" Azula shouted

"We can't beat this guy" Tai Lynn said

"She's right Azula" Mai said

"Don't be fooled by him he's not so strong after all I was able to get free from his dark ropes" Azula said

"Actually you never broke free I was the one who let you go I knew you were planning to attack me that's the kind of person you are" the stranger said he looked back at Mai and Tai Lynn" al right you two if you don't follow my orders I will kill your friend right here" he then made his sword appeared he put it around Azula's neck

Mai and Tai Lynn gasp

"No Azula" Tai Lynn said

Mai growl" I guess we don't have a choice then al right you win we will follow your orders"

"MAI WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" Azula shouted in anger

"Say whatever you like Azula we can't risk getting you killed" Mai said while Tai Lynn nodded

Azula curse under her breath but she stood quiet for a moment, the hood stranger began to walk towards the two teens Azula was following him too.

"Good since we have that clear out lets begin to what I have to say to you so pay attention because Im only going to say this once I don't like repeating myself" the hooded stranger said

Mai and Tai Lynn decided to pay attention to him while Azula was just ignoring him she was not interested to what the stranger had to say.

"First of all have any of you heard of the six nations?" the stranger said

"The what?" Tai Lynn said confused

Mai was confused but Azula gave him an annoyed look

"What the hell are you talking about?" Azula said

"Its simple have you heard of the six nations because they exist" the stranger said

"Are you saying that they are six nations not four" Mai said shock

Azula snorted" they are four nations you idiot"

"No you are wrong they exist in this world two additional nations along with the four making it six nations in total if you know you're mathematics'" the stranger said with a small chuckle

Azula spat" of course I know mathematics you bastard"

"So what are the other two nations?" Tai Lynn said curious

"The two nations of darkness and light the people from the light nation are called light benders and the people from the dark nation are called dark benders or shadow benders whichever you chose to called them I am a dark bender" the stranger said

The fire teens gave an interested look even Azula was interested

"I guess that explains why you can bend darkness its kind of obvious when you see it the first time" Mai said

The hooded stranger nodded" yes now for the second part of information for centuries the light and the dark nation have been involved in a secret war so far both nations have been equally match neither side have won the war, the dark lord decided to spread the war trough out the whole world and now he wants to conquer the four nations so he could then finally attack and destroy the light nation"

Azula started laughing the hooded stranger stared at her in confused

"You really are delirious aren't you, if you haven't figure out the one who wants to control the nations is my father the fire lord you're so clueless its pitiful" Azula said giving him an evil smirk

"It seems that you're the clueless one Azula" the stranger said making the fire nation princess glare at him with pure hatred" you're father haven't told you nothing about the fire and dark alliance"

The three teens looked at him with confusion, Azula glare at him" what are you talking about?"

"You can't possibly think that the dark lord would try to attack the nations without some help now don't you he meet the fire lord and since both were very ambitious having something in common they both join forces even as I speak the dark lord are gathering his forces and waiting for the fire lord to make his move" the stranger said

"Sozai's comet" Mai said shock

"You're right Mai when Sozai's comet arrives both lords will destroy and conquer the nations of course they are people who are trying to stop the fire lord like the Avatar and also the people of the light nation are not going to stand and watch Im sure they have already send someone on their behalf to aid the Avatar" the stranger said

"So we have allies?" Tai Lynn said

"No the fire lord has allies you three are working for me now" the stranger said

"Oh please you expect me to believe such nonsense" Azula said in disgust

"Does it shock you that much Azula?" the stranger said

"YES I mean my father hasn't told me a word about this alliance you speak off" Azula said

"Of course it's a secret alliance so it has to remained a secret" the stranger said

"Well whatever if its true then the Avatar doesn't stand a chance" Azula said with an evil grin

"That hasn't been proven yet there still time Sozai's comet will arrived in four months so we still have time to stop the fire lord" the stranger said

Azula growl (damn I have to get free from this technique)

"There you have it the war with the fire nation its also the war with the dark nation we should get going now" the stranger said

"Where are we going?" Tai Lynn said

"We are going to stop the war once and for all" the stranger said

Mai notice Azula struggling trying to get free from the stranger's shadow binding technique but it was no use she couldn't break free she sighed and looked at the stranger.

"Since were going to be traveling with you what's your name?" Mai said

The stranger looked at the three teens and he removed his black hood revealing his white hair that reaches his shoulders and his green eyes the girls were surprised to see that the stranger seems to be the same age as Zuko.

"My name is Riku"

Royal Palace(fire nation Sozin'a quarters)

Sozin locked the door to his quarters so that no one could enter and interfere he went near his bed and press a hidden switch next to his bed a secret door open he went trough the door into a secret room. In the middle of the room stood a large crystal colored red, suddenly the crystal started glowing and inside the crystal a figure wearing a black cloak and hood appeared.

"What do you have to report Sozin?" the hooded stranger said

Sozin try to remain calm" the Avatar is still alive"

"WHAT" the stranger shouted in rage" you told me he was death how can this be?"

"There is nothing to worry about I have already send my daughter after him she will disposed of him" Sozin said

"This isn't what we agree on Sozin the Avatar must die" the stranger said

"And he will by my daughters hand or by my own hand when Sozai's comet arrives, the invasion will go as we planned four months from now when Sozai's comet arrives we will conquer the nations" Sozin said

The stranger stood quiet for a moment" my army is ready all they need is the signal so I will wait four months, however I want the Avatar dead now so I will send some of my men to disposed of him if you're daughter doesn't make it in time my men will" the stranger said

"Is that what you want then be my be guess and carry on I want the Avatar dead too" Sozin said

"Very well one more thing" the stranger paused" Sozin if you see anyone from the light nation killed them immediately they must not be allowed to live" the stranger said

"As you wish then" Sozin said

The stranger image vanished and the crystal stop glowing Sozin left the secret room and return to his room.

"Soon the five nations will bow down to me" Sozin said as he started laughing evilly

To be Continued

Another chapter done that was fast anyway send me your comments I might get started at the third chapter soon so look forward to it farewell.

:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Legions of Darkness

Chapter 3 The Legions of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Air Bender

Somewhere in the desert

The gang were passing trough the dessert with Appa as their flying guide, they were heading to the boat station where they would go to Ba Sin Say and find the earth king who's been in hiding with the rest of his people somewhere in the earth capital. Sokka looked at Zuko who look scare he was still not use to travel with Appa.

"What's wrong Zuko scare?" Sokka said with a smirk

"Actually yeah I feel like Im about to fall" Zuko said

"Yeah I felt the same way the first time but you'll get used to it" Toph said

"I think this spot is good to camp for the night al right Appa take us down" Aang said

The flying bison descended into the ground, the group took some of the fruits that they saved from the western air temple.

"You guys set up camp I need to start up my fire bending lessons" Aang said as he looked at Zuko who nodded

"But Aang" Katara said worry for the air bender

"Don't worry Katara Ill be fine" Aang said

Sokka grumble while trying to start the fire with two sticks" oh this is gonna take a while just like in the temple its so hard"

"Its like watching monkeys trying to start a fire" Toph said in a humor tone while Sokka ignore her comment

Katara sighed" I wish we had someone who can light the fire?"

Aang was gonna say something until Zuko came to where Sokka was starting the fire he raise his hand and a small ball of fire was formed in his hand he shoot it in the group of wood creating the fire. The gang looked surprised Zuko return to Aang side while Katara had a dumbfounded look in her face.

(Of course Zuko is a fire bender he can light the fire with no problem at all) Katara thought

(Zuko why I didn't thought about it before) Sokka thought

"Well see you guys later" Aang said as he and Zuko left the camp site

Katara looked at Aang and Zuko leave(there's no way Im leaving him alone with Zuko) she then follow the two teens

Sokka looked at his sister concern but he shrug it off he knew how stubborn Katara could get.

"Katara doesn't trust him a bit" Teo said

"Yeah and I don't blame her Zuko has done a lot awful things to us in the past its not so easy to trust him" Sokka said

"War is tragic lives are taken and hatred is born that is why is best to avoid one" the inventor said

"But we can't avoid this war we have to fight and stop the fire nation" Toph said

The gang began to eat as the fire continue to dance, the sun was finally setting down and night has arrived. A few feet away from the camp site Aang and Zuko were in a meditating state both had their eyes closed until Aang broke open one of his eyes.

"Um……Zuko why are we meditating?" Aang said

"Because we had to clear our mind and soul in order to fire bend otherwise you will fail" Zuko said

Aang grin" oh yeah I forgot about that" he close his eye again

"Tea also calms the mind and the soul, my uncle taught me that" Zuko said he open his eyes and had a sorrowful look in his eyes

Aang saw his expression and try to change the subject" so how about we begin my mind is already clear so lets go"

"Al right now that our mind is clear you have to understand that fire is the element of power and destruction if you can't control it you will destroy everything around you or yourself" Zuko said

Aang knew exactly what he was talking about he remember when he was too careless with fire bending that he ended up burning Katara's arm he has never forgotten that horrible moment he try to erased that tragic memory as he continue to listen to Zuko.

"Now performing fire bending is the same as bending any other element it depends of how your emotions are if you're too angry you will lose control over your bending, but at the same time if you're too careless then the same thing will happen that is why every time you perform fire bending you remain calm and concentrated never lose focus or you will regret it" Zuko said

"Right I understand" Aang said

"Al right now try to create a ball of fire in your palm remember to be focus" Zuko said

Aang nodded he raise his left palm he closed his eyes and remained calm in seconds a small ball of fire was formed in his palm.

Zuko smile" good now try to keep the fire ball in your palm concentrate don't increased it"

Aang concentrate to keep the fire ball in his hand but he couldn't the fire ball increased in size and almost burn Zuko but he was quick and was able to dodge it, Aang cough as the fire vanish.

Zuko sighed" looks like you have ways to go before you can master fire bending"

Aang grin sheepishly they continue to the fire bending lesson while a few feet away Katara was watching the two teens she was keeping her distance because she didn't wanted Aang to see her. She continue to watch keeping an eye on the air bender making sure that Zuko didn't betray him and attack him. When she saw that Zuko wasn't doing anything in the sorts to Aang she couldn't help but smile a little for a while she thought that maybe the fire prince was actually telling the truth and maybe he and Aang would become good friends.

After a while Katara decided to return to the camp site and let the two teens continue the fire bending lesson, in another part of the desert a black flame portal appeared and a stranger wearing a black cloak and hood came out from the portal.

"You all know what to do kill the Avatar as for the rest do what you like with them" the hooded stranger said as he enter the portal and vanish

Back at the camp site Aang and Zuko return from their fire bending lesson Katara was already back too, the two got seated in the sandy ground and took some of the fruit that the rest was sharing. Sokka look at Aang who looked calm and Zuko was being quiet as usual he glance at Katara and she was calm too like nothing has happened so he thought that Zuko hasn't stab Aang on the back while they were on their fire bending lesson.

"So Aang how did your fire bending lesson went?" Teo ask beating Sokka to the question

"It was great Zuko really knows a lot, but I still need more time to learn fire bending" Aang said

"Don't worry Aang you'll learn in time you just need practice" Katara said

"Thanks Katara its tough but I will learn fire bending" Aang said

"And with Suko as your teacher Im sure you will learn fire bending quickly" Sokka said in a sarcastic tone

Sokka's comment made Zuko look depressed while Aang didn't realize that Sokka was being sarcastic, Toph just sighed she didn't wanted to get involved but to his surprise it was Katara the one who reacted she smack him on the back of his head.

"Ouch Katara why did you do that?" Sokka said

"Aang is going to master fire bending and Zuko is going to help him so don't be mean" Katara said

"Yeah you deserve it Sokka" Toph said

Momo made a positive squeal while Appa just made a loud yawn meaning it was tire and wanted to rest, Zuko gave a small smile to think that the person who hated him and distrust him so much was defended him in her brothers comment.

"But Katara I thought you" Sokka didn't finish because Katara cut him off

"It doesn't matter now Sokka lets leave it like that okay?" Katara said

Sokka sighed" fine I swear I don't understand you at all sheesh"

"I think its time we take some rest" Teo said

The group nodded

"WAIT" Toph shouted

Everybody looked at the blind earth bender why confusion

"What's wrong Toph?" Sokka said

"Shhhh quiet" Toph said as she was using her hearing to verify the noise that she was hearing the group was just curious to what was happening

"What is it Toph?" Aang said

Zuko was checking his surroundings ready to attack

"Were not alone, something's coming" Toph said she then gasp" BENEATH US"

(AN: sorry for the cliffhanger but I will continue to finish the chapter soon so feel free to leave me any comments)

The gang took a fighting stance as they saw something that they have never seen before, at first they were expecting to meet any fire nation soldiers but this time it was completely different. Their enemies weren't human they look like black shadow creatures with small antennas in their heads and they had bright yellow eyes they were very creepy.

Sokka drew his sword" what are they?"

"Stand back you two" Aang said to Teo and his father

The two nodded and went behind Appa who was ready to charge at the mysterious creatures. The creatures charge at them Zuko drew his broadswords and started slashing them he also forge his fire bending into the broadswords making them very strong and effective, Aang use his staff to throw a large gust of air sending the creatures a few feet away from the group. Toph raise a giant wall from the ground crushing some of the creatures in sight while Katara created a water whip she used it to hit more of the creatures and Sokka charge at them using his sword and his great sword skills that he learn from the sword master.

The creatures vanish but suddenly they appeared again, the gang continue to fight them they defeated them again but they appeared like nothing has happened the gang was now getting irritated and annoyed about it.

"What are these things they just keep coming back" Aang said

"Yeah what gives we beat them and more of them show up" Sokka said

"LOOK OUT" Katara shouted as she saw the creatures moving towards them at high speed

Zuko threw Aang out of the way and the rest were caught in a cage made from darkness created by the creatures, the air bender gasp seeing his comrades trap in the cage.

"Guys no" Aang said

"Forget about us and stop those things" Zuko said

"He's right twinkle toes stop them before they capture you too" Toph said

Aang saw that the creatures were regrouping and it seems that they were ready to attack, the air bender took his staff ready to strike he then gasp seeing the black creatures fusing with one another creating a new creature. When the fusion was done the whole group gasp in shock now standing before Aang was a giant black creature ten times bigger than the normal size of the other creatures. Aang use some earth bending to created a huge hole in the ground making the giant creature fall he then closed the hole, however the creature came trough the hole like it was nothing.

Aang then form a gust of air but it didn't even made the mighty creature move, the creature finally made its move and raise his large dark hand at Aang who use another gust of air but it was no use the hand has covered him he vanish the group was shocked to what has happened.

"NO AANG" Katara shouted as tears formed in her eyes

"I…..I don't believe it he's gone NO" Sokka said

Toph stood quiet the same with Zuko Teo and his father were shock as well Appa growl he used a strong gust of air but it didn't do any damage to the mighty creature.

Aang saw that he was surrounded in pitch black everywhere he look there was nothing but darkness he immediately felt that he couldn't breathed there wasn't any oxygen in the whole area he felt like this was it he was going to die. He began to think about his friends Sokka, Toph Momo, Appa Zuko who has become his new friend and teacher and of course Katara the girl he loved very much. He could barely keep his eyes open he slowly closed them there wasn't anything he could he was gonna die, he suddenly got a vision of Katara her radiant beauty he also got a vision when he kissed her it was over he was gonna die without sharing a life with the water bender.

(No I……I can't die not here not yet Katara and everyone NO I WILL NOT DIE I love Katara too much so I can't die and leave her alone)

He immediately opened his eyes and they were now glowing white he was now in the Avatar state he created a large wave of air, the creatures right hand was destroyed to pieces and out came Avatar Aang the group was so happy to see him especially Katara. The giant creature charge at him again trying to caught him in the isolated darkness, Avatar Aang the lifted the ground where the creature stood sending in high into the air he the created a large whirlwind making the creature spinning out of control he then made the large boulder that was holding the creature to created a million of earth spikes he send them at the large creature stabbing it, the whirlwind was gone and the creature vanish.

The cage of darkness vanish freeing the group Katara ran to Aang who was back to normal she jump at him embracing him like her life depended on it, Aang blush hard while the group smile but Sokka had a smirk on his face.

"Aang you're al right Im so glad" Katara said happily

"That was pretty amazing Aang" Sokka said

"You combine earth and air it was very impressive you really are the Avatar" Zuko said

"Hey what do you mean you think Im the Avantar I AM the Avatar" Aang said sounding a little offended

"Im sorry for offending you" Zuko said

Aang grin" its al right Zuko I was just joking"

Toph gasp" no THEY ARE BACK"

"What?" Aang said confused

Suddenly they were all surrounded by the dozens of black creatures the whole group got ready to fight again.

"Will this ever end?" Sokka whined

"There's too many of them we have no choice but to fight" Katara said

The gang took a fighting stance as they were going to take on the army of dark creatures, jus things were critical a small ball of light fell on the army of creatures, the whole desert was illuminated by the bright light the gang shielded their eyes because of the brightness of the beam. All of the creatures were completely destroyed by the bright light, when the light faded the gang open their eyes and saw that all of the dark creatures were eliminated Teo and his father were surprised Appa was in the same boat as well as Momo the gang didn't know what just happened they look at every direction and saw no sign of the creatures.

"What just happened?" Sokka said confused

"Looks like those things were defeated" Katara said

"Are they really gone this time" Zuko said not letting his guard down

"Yeah they are gone for good this time I don't hear any movements in the ground" Toph said

"But how did those things were beaten?" Katara said

Everyone turn to Aang who gave them a puzzle look" hey don't look at me I didn't do nothing"

Toph ears perk up(there's somebody here)

"Im so lucky that I finally found you"

The gang looked behind them and saw a teen boy who seems to be around fourteen with messy brown hair and blue eyes he was wearing a white cloak and hood that cover his whole body, in his right hand he had a sword the blade was colored white and the handle was colored black with gold lines on the side.

The mysterious teen smile at them while the gang was a little surprised however Zuko was keeping an eye on him making sure he wasn't an enemy.

"Hi you must be the Avatar my name is Sora Im so glad that I finally found you"

The gang blink at his name then they stare at Sokka who was surprised at the rest his name sounded a lot like him.

Aang smile at him" um….hi yes Im the Avatar pleased to meet you Sokka I mean Sora"

Sokka sweat dropped at Aangs comment

"Was it you the one who defeated those things?" Sokka said

Sora nodded" yup it was me you guys look like you needed some help"

"We sure did thanks for helping us Sora" Katara said

"Yeah thanks for helping us Sora" Teo said

"No problem Im glad I was able to help" Sora said

"That attack" Zuko said getting the attention of the group" that wasn't any elemental attack that I know off what was it?"

"Now that Zuko mentions it what was that Sora was that bending?" Aang said curious

Sora gave a thoughtful look" well since Im going to be traveling with you guys from now on I might as well tell you everything you guys have the right to know, however its going to be a long story" he then sheathed his sword back in his back

The gang nodded they were all curious and interested to hear what Sora has to say

"Yes please tell us Sora" Aang said

"Al right then" Sora said

The group sat back on the sandy ground next to the camp fire waiting to listen to his story

"First of all have any of you heard about the six nations?" Sora said

Aang gasp along with the gang

"You know about the six nations?" Aang said highly interested

"So the Avatar knows about the six nations of course I should have known" Sora said

"Well the guru told me about it back at the western air temple and my name is Aang sorry for not introducing myself"

"My name is Katara"

"Sokka's the name the bravest warrior of the water tribe"

Katara sweat dropped at his comment

"Toph" the blind earth bender said

"My name is Teo and this is my father" he pointed towards the old inventor(AN I don't know his name)

"Zuko" the fire bender prince said

Sora chuckle" since we know our names Ill continue my story"

"What are the six nations do they really exist?" Katara said

Sora nodded" yes Katara they do exist in this world they aren't four nations but rather six nations the other two nations are hidden from the rest because they are not supposed to be in contact with the rest of the world, the other two nations are the light nation and the dark nation" he then pulled out from his cloak what it seems to be a scroll he then opened it revealing a map of the nations

The gang gasp when they saw the map it was different, it show the four nations(water, earth, fire and air) but they were two additional nations, up north there was a region that said light written in kanji and in the south region there was a region that said dark written in kanji.

"No way so there are six nations after all" Sokka said

Sora nodded" yup the people from the dark nation are called dark benders or shadow benders and the people from the light nation are called light benders I am a light bender"

"A light bender that's so cool that's why you were able to shot that ball of light" Aang said

"Its pretty impressive" Sokka said

Katara nodded Toph frown

"Don't tell me you guys actually believe him?" Toph said

"How else was he able to bend light like that?" Katara said

"And those creatures of darkness it was the doing of the dark nation" Zuko said

Sora nodded" yeah now for many years the light and the dark nation were involved in a war but neither side has won its been a tie match"

Aang sighed sadly" so there's another war besides the one we are fighting"

"But wait a minute" Katara said" Sora you said that the light and the dark nation can't get in contact with the other nations but why are you here?"

"That's the other thing Im about to tell you, you guys are in a war with the fire nation this is when things turn from bad to worse the dark lord have decided to join forces with the fire lord they have created an alliance to conquer the rest of the nations" Sora said

"WHAT" the gang shouted in unison

"So you're saying that the fire nation is not just our enemy but the dark nation too?" Sokka said shock

"It can't be" Zuko said shock" so he's not alone after all but for how long he has been in this alliance"

"You mean the fire lord well I guess for a while that's the reason why Im here the light nation send me to aid you Aang so we could end this war once and for all" Sora said

Aang smile" thanks Sora lets do it well stop the fire nation and the dark nation"

"Its not gonna be easy but well do it" Sokka said

"The fire lord has to be stop" Zuko said in a serious tone

"No matter what happens we have to win" Katara said

"You guys already know my answer so lets do it" Toph said

"Well help too" Teo said and he was the father nodded

"Then its decided welcome to the group Sora" Aang said

"Thanks you guys" Sora said

"Well its getting late we should get some rest tomorrow we are going to the port to get a boat to enter Ba Sin Say" Katara said

"Yeah but the fire nation will obviously be at the port they must have taken over it just like the earth capital" Sokka said

"We have to get to the port in order to get to Ba Sin Say" Aang said

"Or we can cross the serpent pass" Toph said

Sokka went pale at hearing this" no thanks I prefer taking on the fire nation than a giant sea serpent"

"I agree it easier and safer" Toph said

(I wonder what's so safe about taking on the fire nation) Katara thought

"Lets get some rest guys you should rest too Sora" Aang said he then saw the light bender was already asleep

"Looks like he was very tired" Teo said

The gang decided to finally Teo's father was sleeping in a corner Teo was next to him Sokka was sleeping next to Appa who was using the flying bison fur as a pillow Toph made her earth tent and she was already sleeping, Zuko laid to rest next to the fire as for Aang and Katara they were sleeping together both were smiling.

The gang were happy to have a new ally and friend, and so they rest for tomorrow where they will go to the port to get on a boat and go to Ba Sin Say.

Fire nation territory

Riku along with Azula, Mai and Tai Lynn were traveling a long road somewhere in the fire nation, they were traveling in their salamanders Riku was concentrated on whatever task he has in mind while Mai was calm but she was keeping an eye on her friend Azula the same with Tai Lynn and they could see that she wasn't happy in the least. Azula has being quiet the entire time but she was very angry both Mai and Tai Lynn could see the murderous intent in her eyes the only thing she had in her mind was to killed the one responsible for making her so helpless, the person next to her Riku who has used an shadow bending technique making her control her like she was some kind of puppet. Azula growl in her mind she was beyond upset the fact that she couldn't move her own body was too damn frustrating and worst of all she was gong to help Riku stop her own father and there was nothing she could do.

Azula was always proud of herself of her strength she was cold and ruthless to anyone and she brought fear into the hearts of her enemies but now she was at the mercy of the dark bender, the day Riku use his shadow technique on her was the day he has dig his own grave because she has sworn to killed him and give the most painful death there is. Azula took a quick glance at Riku who was concentrated at the road ahead she hated him so much it was pure hatred no one has ever humiliated her like he did not even the Avatar who has defeated her a couple of times.

Riku knew that Azula was glaring at him he could sense her hatred towards him like the darkness he controls but he decided to ignore her and focus on his plan, he then notice that Tai Lynn had a thoughtful look on her face he was curious to know what she was thinking so he didn't hesitated to ask her.

"Is there something on your mind Tai Lynn?" Riku said snapping Tai Lynn from her thoughts

"Oh well I have been thinking, Riku you're a dark bender and you said that the dark nation and the fire nation made an alliance so why is it that you want to stop the fire lord and the dark lord if you're on our side?" Tai Lynn said

Mai looked at him and Azula was still glaring at him to their surprise they saw that the dark benders expression change from his calm look to a disgusted look.

"I don't follow the dark lord's ambition lets leave it like that" Riku said

Mai and Tai Lynn were surprised at his comment it seems he didn't like to talk about the dark lord Azula on the other hand decided to play her little mind games with him.

Azula gave a wicked grin" what's wrong Riku are you afraid of the dark lord? Are you afraid that he's too powerful for you that when he finds out that you have betrayed him he will hunt you down and killed you?"

Riku was calm" actually he already knows of my betrayal and if I know him he's already planning on my assassination as I speak so Im not afraid of him"

"You can't fool me you feared the dark lord" Azula spat

Riku then looked at her with a serious look" you don't even know the meaning of the word fear Im a dark bender I should know so don't antagonize me with your mind games"

Azula growl she was even more upset now she wanted to chew him and spit him out like a piece of meat but she decided to stay quiet.

(I have to break free from this technique if father thinks I betray him Im dead)

Mai decided to change the subject" so where are we going were in fire nation territory you know?"

"Yes Mai Im well aware that we are in the fire nation, were going to the main prison hold" Riku said

The three girls gave him a confused look

"What prison hold?" Tai Lynn said

"Well since the dark lord and the fire lord have the same personality Im sure that the fire lord must have a prison fortress where he holds all his enemies am I right Azula?" Riku said

Azula growl but she still answer his question" so what if he does father has a main fortress where he holds all of his enemies he recently send some people that attacked in the solar eclipse invasion"

"Thank you for answering my question Azula we are going to infiltrate that fortress and rescue all of the prisoners" Riku said

The girls gasp

"You're kidding?" Mai said shock

"Yeah that's impossible" Tai Lynn said

"Impossible indeed that fortress is heavily guarded and its crawling with fire nations soldiers there is no way you might even get inside" Azula said in a delighted tone

"I can make the impossible possible and besides I have the daughter of the fire lord by my side that's enough to get inside the fortress I wonder what the soldiers would think when they see you attacking them what would you're father think?" Riku said with a smirk

Azula glared at him with pure hatred" bastard mark my words Riku when I get free from your technique I will make you suffer so much that you will be begging for me to kill you"

"You said it Azula when you get free but that will never happen I can keep my shadow binding technique for as long as I like" Riku said

Azula growl and decided to continue riding her salamander while Riku smirk at her Tai Lynn sighed while Mai shook her head she knew things were bad with Azula very angry there's no telling what she will do to break free from Riku's technique.

(Oh well things are not so bad as long as Riku has his technique on her she wont be able to go after Zuko) Mai thought

The group headed to the prison fortress where they are going to help the prisoners escape it seems Riku has something big planed but what?

To be Continued

Looks like things are getting interesting the Avatar gang has a new ally and Riku is going to break into a prison fortress what else is going to happen find out in the next chapter farewell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Prison Break

Chapter 4 Prison Break

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Air Bender

Authors Note: Sora's weapon is not the Keyblade I already said that Im not following the KH story.

Near the boat port

The gang was near the large gate that leads to the boat port as they were walking Sora was being a little too cheery for the situation they were in.

"You seem to be cheery Sora?" Katara said

"Of course Im cheery this is the first time I get to see the four nations so why wouldn't I be cheery?" Sora said

"Because we are at war with the fire nation" Sokka said

"Oh yeah that…..sorry but I can't help it I have never left the light nation before" Sora said

"We understand Sora you're happy to be somewhere else that is not the light nation" Aang said

"We should be careful this place could be full of fire nation's soldiers" Zuko said as they arrived at the entrance

"Lets keep our guard up" Aang said" Teo you and you're father stay here with Appa and Momo in case this turns into a fight"

"Right well wait for you here" Teo said

The gang slowly open the large door and enter the port, they gasp at the sight the whole port was deserted they were more surprised to see that there wasn't a single ship in the docks. The gang walked a few steps when they saw a fire nation metallic vehicle with a couple of guards they were arresting some of the people that arrived at the port. Sokka recognize one of the people as the old woman who was the register for the tickets for the boat ride.

The gang didn't wasted any time since there wasn't many of them they charge at the guards Aang use his air bending while Toph created a giant boulder, Katara created a sword made of water while Sokka use his sword and Zuko use his broadswords. The soldiers were taken out in seconds while Sora was in awe of how fast the group reacted to attack.

"Wow its over already" Sora said

"These guys were too weak" Toph said

"You okay?" Aang said as he approach the old woman

"You I know you, you were one of those pretenders thinking you were the Avatar" the old woman said pointing a finger to him

Aang sweat dropped along with Katara and Sokka

(She still thinks Aang is not the real Avatar?) Sokka thought

"What happened here where are all the people and the ships?" Katara said

The old woman shook her head" you don't know anything don't you ever since the fire nation took over the earth capital they eliminated the transportation they are no more ships to Ba Sin Say the people that came here in order to go there were captured and arrested by the fire nation"

Zuko growl tightening his fist in anger he couldn't help but to think that it was his fault

"So if there is no transportation to go to the earth capital we can't go there" Sora said

"Well we can go to Ba Sin Say on Appa" Sokka suggested

"No way Sokka you can expect Appa to fly us all the way to Ba Sin Say he'll be dead exhausted" Aang said

"Aang is right Sokka well have to find another way to go to Ba Sin Say" Katara said

"And how are we going to go to Ba Sin Say if we won't be flying on Appa?" Sokka said

"The same path we took the last time Appa was kidnapped" Toph said getting the attention of everyone

"The serpents pass" Aang said

Sokka gasp" what we are going to cross the serpents pass again that's crazy"

"Then lets go to the serpent pass" Zuko said

"Easy for you to say Zuko you weren't with us when we cross it its not called the serpents pass for nothing" Sokka said

"Sokka's right well be prepare when we face the giant serpent again" Katara said

"Al right we are going to fight a giant serpent cool" Sora said cheery

Sokka sweat dropped at the light benders comment" you're weird Sora"

Toph on the other hand giggle a little at his comment

"Well we should get going lets go back and regroup with Teo and his father" Aang said

The gang nodded while Katara looked back at the old woman

"Are you going to be al right?" Katara said

"Don't worry about me I won't stay here the fire nation will send more guards here I just don't know what to do now" the old woman said as she gaze at the sky" first the air nomads and pretty soon the earth kingdom the fire nation will conquer everything"

"That will never happened" Zuko said before leaving

The gang nodded and left the port they were reunited with Appa, Momo, Teo and his father they got on Appa and the flying bison was off. At the entrance to the port a black flame gate appeared and a black cloak hooded stranger came from the gate he was looking at the flying bison that was far away already.

"So Sora is with the Avatar things have become quite interesting I get to kill two birds with one stone the serpents pass will be the last place they'll get to see" the stranger said as he enter the gate and vanish.

Fire nation territory (a few miles away from the prison fortress)

Riku, Azula, Mai and Tail Lynn got off from their salamanders and were staring at the large prison fortress from far away, Riku could see that it was heavily guarded and there was four soldiers guarding the entrance so getting in without being notice was going to be complicated.

"That's it" Mai said looking at the fortress

"Its bigger than I thought" Riku said

"Its was built in pure hard steel and it holds over two thousands soldiers the only way you can get inside is by getting arrested so good luck in getting inside Riku" Azula said with an evil grin

Riku on the other hand didn't say nothing instead he raise his right hand, next to him a black flame gate appeared the three girls were a little shock at the sight of the portal.

"Lets go" Riku said as he enter along with Azula

Tai Lynn gulp a little" is it safe?" she looked at Mai who instead of answering her she shoved her into the black gate making her scream

The black flame gate appeared and the group left the gate the girls gasp they were now inside the fortress.

"No way we are in the main section of the fortress" Tai Lynn said

"Now that's what I called transportation" Mai said

Azula was shock" how?"

"I can use the darkness to travel to whatever location I want to get, we dark benders can do that" Riku said

"Then why didn't you use it when we were traveling before?" Azula ask annoyed

"I don't want to use the dark portal to much if people see it they might become aware of the existence of dark benders remember that the light and the dark nation are not supposed to get in contact with the rest of the nations" Riku said

"I guess that makes sense" Tai Lynn said

"But now you're here" Mai said

"Only because of the war" Riku reply

"Even if you make it all the way her that doesn't mean you're going to leave this place alive" Azula said while glaring at him

"Oh I will leave here….with the prisoners remember that you're going to help me Azula" Riku said with a smirk

Azula growl (damn it)

"Al right which way to the prisoners?" Riku said

"Im not telling you anything" Azula hissed

"The area where the prisoners are being held is in the next turn to the left but it won't be easy there are guards guarding the gate to the area" Mai said

Azula growl" Mai what are you doing?"

"Of course there will be guards this is fire nation prison fortress" Riku said

Azula was glaring daggers at Mai who remain calm" why did you told him Mai?"

"We gave our word that we will help Riku as long as you're safe" Mai said while Tai Lynn nodded

Azula growl while Riku looked at the two then back at Azula

"Lets go we already wasted time" Riku said

The group left the corridor heading to the room where the prisoners were, when they reach the gate that leads to the prisoners they were very surprised all of the guards were unconscious. When they enter the room they're fire nation guards knock unconscious and all of the cages were empty.

"What happened here?" Tai Lynn said

"Isn't it obvious Tai Lynn looks like somebody beat us to it" Mai said

Azula growl" who the hell did this?"

Riku saw one of the guards getting up he went to him" what happened here?"

The guard cough before talking" he came and all of the sudden he started attacking us he was really strong"

"The Avatar?" Mai said in a hopeful tone expecting to reunite with her love Zuko

"No…..he was wearing a general uniform he beat all of us and free all of the prisoners" the guard said

(Whoever it is he must have took a fire nation general uniform in order to fooled them and it work) Riku thought

Suddenly the alarm went off and the intercom was heard

"ATTENTION THERE'S AN INTRUDER IN THE FACILLITY AND HE HAS HELP THE PRISONERS ESCAPE CAPTURE THE PRISONERS AND THE INTRUDER THEY ARE STILL IN THE FACILLITY"

"He's still here" Riku said" I guess we have no choice we have to help this guy and the prisoners escape we'll split up in order to find them, Mai Tai Lynn you guys take a route me and Azula will take another we'll meet at the entrance to the fortress"

"Right we'll meet you there" Mai said

"Be careful you guys" Tai Lynn said

The group left the room when they reach two different routes they split up

Riku and Azula were running towards the corridor of the fortress as they run they could see the unconscious bodies of fire nation guards scattered trough the corridor.

(Man whoever this guy is must be one hell of a fighter) Riku thought

Azula growl" whoever did this is gonna pay dearly for this with his life"

"Well you're not going to be the one who's going to do that" Riku said

"Don't remind me I could think of a million ways to kill you Riku" Azula hiss

"Really Im so flatter" Riku said in a sarcastic tone

"Keep running your mouth I will find a way to break free from your technique" Azula said while glaring at him

"You are so ungrateful" Riku mutter

"WHAT what did you say?" Azula said

"I said you are so ungrateful" Riku said" you can approximate the fact that you have true friends on your side"

'True friends what are you talking about?" Azula said

"Im talking about Mai and Tai Lynn they choose to follow me because I had you hostage do you know why they gave up?" Riku said while giving her a serious look

Azula snorted" its simple they didn't wanted me to get hurt because Im the daughter of the fire lord"

"WRONG they gave up because they didn't wanted you to get hurt because to them YOU ARE THEIR FRIEND" Riku said getting agitated

Azula look puzzle at first but she then started laughing" friend they think Im their friend that is so funny"

"And why do you think that's so funny?" Riku said getting angry

"Because there is no such thing as friendship its all an illusion" Azula said while laughing

Riku was getting very angry he clenched his fist in anger" what about you don't you see Mai and Tai Lynn as you're friends?"

Azula laugh even harder" those two are not my friends they are my pawns waiting to get my orders so they can do my biding"

"PAWNS" Riku shouted in anger he couldn't take it anymore he was too angry his green eyes suddenly started glowing deep black it was darkness, a darkness that only resembles pure hatred

Azula stop laughing she look at Riku and she could tell that he was really angry she suddenly felt something, something she has never felt before fear she sense the darkness glowing in Riku's eyes and it was evil an evil she has never seen before.

Suddenly the darkness in Riku's eyes vanish and they were replace by his natural color green he took a deep breath while looking at Azula who look freak out.

"Well talk about this later" Riku said as he began to run

Azula decided to stop talking and continue running since she didn't have a choice but to move because she was under his shadow binding technique.

(What was that darkness in his eyes?) Azula thought

In another part of the fortress Mai and Tai Lynn were running then they were spotted by a couple of guards.

"Hey you two" one of the guards said

"Yes what is it?" Tai Lynn said

"Hey I know you two you're with princess Azula that means she's here right?" another guard said

"Yes she is" Mai reply

"We are so lucky now we can catch those prisoners we have them surrounded in the main hall we already locked all gates so there's no escaping it will be great if you help us" the same guard said

"Of course we will help you" Mai said

"Good then lets go" the other guard said

The guards lead the two teen girls towards the room of the fortress, when they got there they saw a large group of guards surrounding a large group of people. In the people were water benders and earth benders alike one of them seems to be in his late thirties with long dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Its over you can't escape" one of the guards said

The group of people took their fighting stances they weren't going to go down without a fight, Mai and Tai Lynn look at each other and nodded remembering their deal with the dark bender Riku.

(Time to play our roles as traitors) Mai thought

Mai took her daggers and Tai Lynn charge at the guards using her pressure points technique she manage to hit them making them unable to use their fire bending, the prisoners took their chance and attack them they had the advantage since most of them couldn't use their fire bending. After all of the guards were beaten they were still holding their stance since the two girls in front of them were from the fire nation Mai was the first to speak to them.

"Its al right were here to help you get out of here" Mai said

"What makes you think we'll trust you, you people are from the fire nation" one of the prisoners said

"Yes we are from the fire nation but things have change we have come to help you" Mai said

"You guys must be with him" a water bender said

"Him?" Tai Lynn said puzzle

"Yeah the person who broke us free he was really strong and he was wearing a general uniform the way his fire bending is amazing" the water bender said

Mai and Tai Lynn look at each other before realizing who was the person

(General?) Mai thought

(Fire bending?) Tai Lynn thought

They finally realize who was the person and gasp" ITS HIM" they shouted in unison

Back with Riku and Azula they took another turn in the corridor until they meet with guards, Riku didn't waste time as he unleashed his sword and created a dark lance hitting the guards one of the guards when he recognize the fire princess.

"Princess what is the meaning of this?" the guard said shock

Azula growl as she created a bow and an arrow from her blue fire" sorry I have no choice" she shot the fire arrow and hit the guard he felt to the ground

More guards came at them and saw what Azula did they were all shock

"Princess it can't be" a guard said

"She's a traitor like the prince" another guard said

"Since we have that clear out let us pass or well go trough you" Riku said preparing his sword

The guards reply by shooting fire balls at them, but before they fire reach Riku and Azula and large wave of fire was shot destroying the fire balls and it engulf the guards killing them. Both look at the man responsible he was wearing a fire general uniform he was older and he was quite buff, Azula gasp recognizing the man in front of her.

"Uncle" Azula said shock

Riku looked at her surprised" family of yours?"

"Yeah not that you care yes he's my uncle he's a traitor like my brother I heard that you escape from prison I never thought you'd come here to free the prisoners from this fortress" Azula said

Iroh smile seeing his niece" I never thought I will see you here, now you are going to let me go along with the prisoners or will you preferred to fight me?"

Azula tensed a little while Riku was staring at the old general (this guy was the one that broke into prison and beat all those guards he's not to be reckon with)

Azula growl" as tempting as that sounds I can't because Im unable to move by my own will thanks to this bastard next to me"

Iroh looked puzzle at Riku he then saw that his shadow was possessing Azula's he finally understood what was happening" oh I see you are a dark bender"

Azula raise an eyebrow" you've heard of them?"

"I heard from them before I thought it was a legend but I was wrong since Im looking at one although this is the first time I have meet one" Iroh said

"We can talk about this later right now we have to get the prisoners out of here" Riku said

"I agree they should have already left the fortress we should leave before" Iroh didn't finish because there a massive explosion was heard from inside the fortress

"What was that?" Riku said

"I planted some explosives in the fortress once the prisoners have escaped I am going to destroy this place" Iroh said

"Sounds a little extreme but its effective lets get out of here then" Riku said with a smirk

The trio left corridor they left the fortress while it exploded, the once mighty and powerful prison fortress was now a pile of rubble and melted iron. When they trio left they meet up with Mai and Tai Lynn and the rest of the prisoners.

"So much for the mighty fortress" Riku said

"It took the dragon of the west to destroy it" the water bender said

"I should it know it was Azula's uncle the one who freed the prisoners" Mai said

"We were really surprise to see him he wants to end the war too" one of the prisoners said

"My brother has to be stop" Iroh said

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Riku said knowing the answer

"Of course we are going to stop the fire nation and put an end to the war but we need the man power that's why we are going to the earth capital we'll defeat the fire nation there and restored power to the earth king" the water tribe warrior said

(As I thought) Riku thought

"We also have to help the Avatar I over heard one of the guards that they were going to check all of the air temples in hopes of finding him" the water tribe warrior said

"Is that so?" Riku said as he was in deep thought

"Then you should all go to Ba Sin Say the earth king needs all of you as for myself I will be traveling with the young man here" Iroh said while looking at Riku" if that's al right with you?"

"Of course not I'll be glad if you come with us I will need your strength" Riku said

Azula growl (great now uncle is coming too can it get worse?)

"Then we had to get going" the water tribe warrior said" we have to finish what we started at the solar eclipse invasion

The large group of people which consist of water benders and earth benders left the collapse fortress leaving Riku, Iroh and the three fire nation girls behind.

"So I take we are going to the air temples am I right?" Iroh said

Riku nodded" yeah we have to stop the fire nation from trying to catcher the Avatar"

"Why would they go to the air temples?" Tai Lynn said

"Because the air temples are the most common places where the Avatar could be hiding" Azula said

"I don't think he's hiding in fact I think he's already on the move to stop the fire lord" Riku said

"Says you" Azula snorted

Riku sighed while Iroh shook his head

"Don't worry you'll get used to her" Iroh said" by the way the name is Iroh"

"Its Riku" the dark bender reply

"Its an honor to meet you Riku you should taste some of my tea it's the best in the nations" Iroh said

Riku smile" maybe I will" he then gasp and look to behind him seeing a small mountain but there wasn't nothing there

"What's wrong Riku?" Mai said

Riku shook his head" no….its nothing we should get going"

The new group left the crumble fortress and started their journey to go to the air temples and stop the fire nation, while on the small mountain where Riku sense something there was indeed someone a black cloak hooded stranger who was staring at the direction Riku and the group took.

"Treachery is a horrible action the prize to pay is death but orders are orders you're safe for now Riku the dark lord wants you alive but someday you're dead will be predicted and I will be the one to accomplish it" the hooded stranger said as he enter a black gate and vanish

To be Continued

Yay another chapter done please send me you're comments and reviews Im already working on chapter 10 from Taming two hearts and also chapter 47 from moon shinobi bet you guys are waiting for that farewell.

:


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Crossing the Serpents Pass

Chapter 5 Crossing the Serpents Pass

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Air Bender

Miles away from the serpent pass

Night fell on the mountain path the Avatar gang have already camp to spend the night, since they were near the beach Aang, Katara and Sokka went fishing to gather food. Everybody was enjoying the food however the group were still being hostile towards Zuko especially Katara they still didn't trusted him at least both water tribe siblings were keeping their distance from the fire nation prince. Aang and Toph along with Teo and his father were normal it seems they didn't saw Zuko as an enemy anymore, as for Sora since he never Zuko as an enemy before he was just being his normal self cheery and social whilw Appa was eating a large amount of fish that Aang catch for only him and Momo was eating too.

"Delicious" Sora said while eating another fish

"It's a good thing Katara help us with her water bending she make fishing a piece of cake" Aang said while smiling at Katara

"What about me I catch fish too you know?" Sokka said

"Really the great fisherman Sokka with his amazing fishing skills you only caught one fish and it was puny" Katara said in a sarcastic tone

The group laugh at Katara's comment while Sokka fumed

"Hey at least I catch one fish I try really hard you know" Sokka said

"Yeah that's what matters doing the best you can" Sora said happy while finishing his fish

"Hey Sora?" Toph said getting the attention of the light bender and the rest of the group" what were those things back at the dessert?"

"They are dark benders right Sora?" Aang said

"Well they were dark benders" Sora said

"What do you mean they were?" Katara said

"Those things are called heartless when a dark bender losses himself in his own dark bending he losses his heart and becomes a heartless a dark creature that only hungers for hearts to devoured and turn more people into heartless" Sora said

The group were shock at the revelation Zuko who was also listening was also shock

"So if the darkness takes over them they turn into heartless the darkness in our hearts" Zuko said

"That's right Zuko when the darkness in our hearts over power us we are devoured by the darkness and we become heartless" Sora said

"Wait a minute so dark benders aren't they only ones that can be turn into heartless?" Sokka said

Sora nodded" yeah we can also becomes heartless"

The group were more shock

"Sora what did you meant by the darkness in our hearts?" Toph ask in curiosity

"It means that there's darkness in all of us it doesn't matter if you are a water bender or a fire bender we all have darkness in all of us humans and animals, but at the same time we all have light in all of us in our hearts and its reflected by the actions and deeds we make" Sora said

"And let me guess the good deeds is reflected by the light and the bad deeds are reflected by the darkness" Aang said

"Yeah the light and the darkness is increased by the deeds, actions and choices that we make" Sora said

"So the darkness is going to take over Zuko?" Sokka said

Zuko gave him a sour looked while the group sweat dropped

"That was a mean comment Sokka" Toph said

"Yeah Sokka being bad is one thing but being misunderstood is another" Aang said

"I agree Zuko is a good person I can sense the light in him is very strong" Sora said

Zuko gave a small smile but he made sure no one else saw it

"So we all have darkness and light inside of us?" Teo said

"Such fascinating revelation no one ever knew of such thing" Teo's father said

"Yeah and the fact that any of us can be turn into heartless" Sokka said with a smug look on his face

"That wont happen as long you guys don't give in to the darkness in you're hearts" Sora said

"We should rest tomorrow we are going to cross the serpents pass" Katara said

Aang nodded" al right"

The group went to their sleeping spots Aang was next to Katara how convenient while Sokka was next to Appa using the flying bison as a giant pillow Toph made her earth tent near the fire, Zuko was sleeping a few feet from the fire it seems he was being a little distant from the group Teo and his father were sleeping next to Appa Momo was sleeping next to Aang and finally Sora was sleeping near the fire near Toph's earth tent.

An hour later Sora was trying to sleep but he couldn't he twist and turn over and over again but he just couldn't fell asleep, with a soft grunt he got up and saw that the whole group was sleeping he sighed they were so lucky that they don't have trouble sleeping. He left the camp fire and went a little further, he arrived at a beach he smile looking at the beautiful moon that and the way its light was shinning the water he felt so relaxed he didn't realize that he wasn't someone was behind him.

"Can't sleep huh?"

Sora jump back with a startle and look behind him to see the blind earth bender Toph who had a smirk on her face.

"Toph you startle me"

Toph smirk again" yeah I know it was fun, so why are you here?"

"You said it yourself I can't sleep I have a problem with sleeping I need a lot of time to finally sleep so I guess I came here to get some fresh air and finally slept from the relaxation"

"What are you an old man or something that you have to feel relaxed to sleep?"

Sora frown at her comment" ha ha very funny I just need time before I can finally sleep" he then blink" hey what about you Toph you can't sleep either?" he smirk at her

"I couldn't sleep because a certain light bender kept twisting and turning in his sleep and I could felt the vibrations all the way from my tent you were very loud to me" Toph said while smirking

Sora blush from embarrassment" sorry I didn't mean it"

"Its okay I can't see but my hearing is more accurate than anyone and my touch is more accurate I can feel the vibrations from the earth so yeah I could feel the noises you were making"

"Oh I see that's pretty impressive what about know what do you feel now?" Sora said curious

"Well right now I can feel the gentle breeze its great and since there's no sand here the earth is very warm and soft it feels nice"

"Really I can't feel the earth being that soft its a little rough" Sora said while taking off his boot and feeling the ground with his bare feet

Toph chuckle" well if you have my ability you could feel the earth like I do"

"You have a great gift Toph you can feel and hear things no one else can't" Sora said with a smile

"Yeah I know, although I wish I could see the world with my own eyes" Toph said in a whisper

"What did you say Toph?"

"Its nothing" Toph said as she stood there feeling the breeze of the night sky

Sora continue to look at the beautiful scenery before, suddenly he felt a powerful source of darkness he remain calm he took a glance at Toph and notice that she had an alarm look on her face but she was quiet and calm.

(This powerful darkness no doubt it's a dark bender) Sora thought

"Sora?" Toph said in a whisper but loud enough for him to listen

"What is it?" Sora whisper back

"We are being watch"

Sora nodded slowly" yeah I know I think it's a dark bender"

Toph gasp a little" so whoever it is he came here to fight us right?"

"I don't think so, its dark bender al right but if he wanted to fight us he would have done it already I think he's here to spy on us"

"So we have to keep an eye on him?" Toph said

Sora chuckle at the way Toph said the comment since she was blind suddenly both teens were surprised.

"He's gone" Toph said surprised

"Yeah I can't sense the darkness anymore he must have left, Toph we should get back and rest we have to be on our guard from now since the dark nation is after us we might end up fighting the heartless again"

Toph nodded and smile the two left the beach and return to the camp fire where the gang were still sleeping.

"I hope you can finally get some sleep Sora"

"Don't worry I will count sheep's until I felt asleep" he sighed" even if I have to count a thousand"

Toph giggle and gave him her usual friendly soft punch on his arm making Sora rub his arm she return bank to her earth tent, Sora return to his sleeping spot and began counting some sheep's finally after getting to over a hundred he finally drifted to sleep.

Fire nation territory somewhere in a forest)

Riku and the fire nation group have arrived in a forest a few miles where the prison fortress was located, they have started a fire camp and they were taking a break before setting out to their next destination. Iroh have made some of his tea which Tai Lynn and Mai were enjoying, Riku was deep in thought while Azula wasn't a happy camper she was cursing under her breath and she wanted to free herself from Riku's technique. Ignoring Azula happy mood Iroh decided to give some tea to Riku who was still deep in thought he offer him a cup of tea snapping him from his train of thought.

"Here tea can help you think and also calms the soul"

Riku smile while taking the cup of tea" thanks" he took a sip of the hot beverage and smile" this is very good"

Iroh smile" why of course what would you expect it's the best tea in the nations"

"Ill say I really like your tea Iroh" Tai Lynn said taking another sip from her tea

Mai just nodded while taking a sip from her own tea

"Im glad that you all like it there's plenty of it so feel free to take more" Iroh said

"I will have seconds" Riku said

"Just finish your first cup then you can have some more" Iroh said with a smile

Azula growl she couldn't take it anymore she snorted" oh please this is ridiculous drinking tea what's next uncle eat cookies"

Tai Lynn smile" really Iroh you have cookies I want some"

Iroh and Mai sweat dropped at her comment while Riku sighed

(I forgot that the rotten apple of the group is here) Riku thought

"Now Azula Im certain if you take some of my tea you will like it" Iroh said while pouring some tea in another cup he offer her the cup

Azula sneered she wasn't going to take the cup but suddenly she grab it she gasp and saw Riku controlling her hand.

"Looks like you have forgotten that I control your movements now drink the tea" Riku said

Azula protested at first but she couldn't with the dark bender controlling her movements she was helpless she open her mouth and took a sip of the tea, Mai and Tai Lynn were watching eagerly at they see their friend and companion tasting the tea. Azula for a little she actually change her expression and a slight smile was form around her lips which everyone didn't notice except for Riku she then stood quiet while looking at the tea cup Riku smirk while Iroh look eager waiting to hear his niece response of his tea.

"Its good isn't it Azula?" Iroh said in a hopefult tone

Azula snorted" no its not good it taste bad"

Iroh was shock" no….that can't be my tea is the best"

"She's lying Iroh she like it" Riku aid

Azula glare at him while Iroh smile

"So you do like it Im glad, you know Im glad that I will be spending some time with you Azula you do need to control that temper of yours I will teach you how to control it" Iroh said

Azula growl" don't start with me uncle you can drop the act now"

Iroh was confused" what do you mean?"

"Come on you're taking the role of fatherly figure with me because you failed miserably with Zuko"

Iroh was angry hearing that comment Riku could sense the darkness in him growing Mai was a little scare the same with Tai Lynn.

(This is not good) Riku thought

(This is going to get ugly) Mai thought

Azula gave an evil grin seeing that her comment made a reaction on the formal fire general" that's right uncle you're still feeling guilty about cousin you couldn't save him and you feel like you weren't good enough for a father to him and that's why you took Zuko like he was you're son the same goes to me cousin was so pathetic" suddenly Iroh garb her wrist he tighten his hold over her making Azula groan in pain

Mai and Tai Lynn were shock at the sight they have never seen Iroh so angry before

"Iroh please stop right now" Riku said trying to calm the formal general down

Iroh glare at his niece like he was ready to kill her" listen to me Azula and listen to me good you can insult me all that you want but you NEVER speak ill of my son he was an honorable soldier who love the fire nation more than anyone I taught him to believe in the benefit of the fire nation as a nation who brings peace and prosperity if he was still alive today to see who low the fire nation have become he would have been devastated"

Iroh was still upset he left the camp fire leaving a shocking Mai and Tai Lynn Riku was quiet.

"Azula that wasn't nice" Tai Lynn said

"You shouldn't have said that" Mai said

Azula snorted" whatever"

Riku then got up and left the camp fire follow by Azula, suddenly he raise his hand and Azula was now in a cage made from darkness.

"HEY what are you doing I can't escape so what's with the cage?" Azula snarl

Riku then release his shadow biding technique on Azula" that's why I have to talk to Iroh alone" he then left camp fire

Azula turn to her two companions" what are you two waiting for get me out of here?"

"Azula we couldn't break free from the dark ropes what makes you think that we can get you out from a dark cage?" Mai said as she took another sip from her cup

"Yeah I think Riku is the only one who can break you free" Tai Lynn said

Azula growl in anger she was going to be in the cage for who knows how long she tighten her fist as she stood in the dark cage and waited for the dark bender to return.

(You will pay dearly for this Riku) Azula thought

Riku saw Iroh near tree no doubt he was upset because of Azula's cold comment

"You okay?"

"Im fine I don't pay attention to what Azula says the only thing I regret is that I couldn't stop my son from going into battle against the earth kingdom even if he didn't like the way my brother was taking action by invading the nations but he still fought for the fire nation for his kingdom it was a mistake to die for a war that should have never happen"

"I understand I hate war I never saw a positive thing in going to war with the light nation there's nothing good about war only bad things death suffering pain everything that resides in the darkness I hated it"

"If you hate war so much as you claim then why are you fighting in this war?"

"Because I want to end this war once and for all, to me this is a war to end all wars and I will fight with everything I had but even someone like myself has my limits I can't do this on my own I need a group to fight back"

Iroh chuckle" like the Avatar?"

"Yes the people who want to fight for their homes and to bring peace to the nations that's the people I need together we can do it"

Iroh smirk" you know you don't like a dark bender to me?"

Riku smirk back" Im not that kind of dark bender"

"Riku you remind me of my son he was always goodwill and always fighting for the right cause until the war started when my brother Sozin assumed position as the new fire Lord my son didn't like the way he was ruling the fire nation he had a bad feeling about it…..and he was right in the end he die like an honorable soldier dying for the fire nation but not the fire nation he envisioned as I taught him"

"Then lets work together to end the war and build a new world I will be honored Iroh if you continue to travel with me"

"Of course I'm already involved in this so count me in"

"Glad to have you"

"We shouldn't be in fire nation territory for too long my brother is not wasting time"

"Right well leave for the northern air temple first thing in the morning"

The two got back to the camp fire and saw Azula shooting a powerful lighting bolt at the dark cage Riku created while Mai and Tai Lynn were a few feet from the cage.

Riku smirk seeing Azula fighting to break from the cage he got closer and used his shadow binding technique on her once again he the dispelled the dark cage.

"About time you got here" Azula hiss

"Why Azula don't tell me you have missed me?" Riku said with a grin

"Not in the least I am so looking forward to the day when I finally get free and kill you" Azula said while glaring at him

"Until that time enjoy your self with dreaming about that" Riku said in a sarcastic tone

"Lets get some rest tomorrow we go to the northern air temple" Iroh said

"So were going to fight more of the fire nation?" Mai said

Riku nodded while lying on the ground" yes well continue our journey until we reach and clear out all of the four temples"

The rest nodded and got on the ground Azula grumble something before she went sleep, Riku saw Iroh looking at Azula.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what could have happened to Azula to change so much I remember she used to be such a nice person when she was little I wonder what could have happened to make her change so much?" Iroh said

"Some people change for the better other change for the worst" Riku said

"Perhaps but there might be a reason for someone to change a lot"

"Don't think too much about it get some rest"

Iroh nodded and lie near the fire

Riku look at Azula before lying on the ground and falling asleep

(Azula change that will never happened) Riku thought

At the serpents pass

The gang were now standing in front of the serpents pass they have already crossed it once and it was enough it was close they ended up fighting a giant sea serpent but in the end they were able to cross the pass. The group looked at the other side of the pass where they needed to go in order to go to Ba Sing Say since they couldn't use a boat. Sokka look both ways of the ocean checking for any sing of the sea serpent he didn't wanted to be caught in surprise like last time.

"I hope that giant serpent decided to take a vacation far away from here" Sokka said

"I doubt it" Katara said

"I really don't want to cross it again" Toph said

"But Toph you were the one who suggested that we should cross the serpents pass" Aang said

"I know and I regret saying it I hate water Im completely hopeless when I in it"

"Well be al right right Aang?" Sora said

Aang nodded" right" he went to Appa" al right Appa I know you are tired but I need you to carry Teo and his father"

The flying bison made an approval growl Teo and his father got on his back

"Be careful you guys" Teo said

"Come back to us safe" Teo's father said

Appa ascended into the air and crossed the ocean reaching the other side of the pass now it was up to the group to make it safe into the other side.

"Al right Katara you know what to do Zuko, Sora we are going to keep our guard up if the sea serpent appears Sokka help Toph" Aang said

The group nodded and just like the first time Katara led the way she created an ice path to cross the pass the group started walking the icy path. Zuko took his broadswords ready for anything that might show up, Sora was also keeping his guard up and so far he hasn't sense anything yet the same went with Aang he knew it was too good to be true for the serpent not showing up Sokka was holding Toph's hand guiding her since she could only see by touching the earth. And just when the group was half way in the path a loud growl was heard getting the attention of everyone, they saw it on the right side of the ocean a giant serpent appeared but this time the serpent look different it didn't have the same colors as before it was colored dark black with a purple line reaching from its head to its tail it had bright yellow eyes.

"Great the serpent it still here why can't I be right for once" Sokka whined

Sora gasp while looking at the serpent (such powerful darkness it….can't be IT IS)" guys that serpent is a heartless"

"WHAT" Katara shouted shocked

"Great what else is going to happen?" Sokka said

Things got worse because from the left side of the ocean another heartless serpent appeared the whole group glare at Sokka even Toph.

Sokka sighed" next time I will keep my mouth shut"

"Katara keep going well handle them" Aang said

Katara nodded in worry and continue in making the ice path, Zuko and Sora took on the serpent on the right side while Aang took on the serpent in the left side. Zuko blast a fire wave from his broadswords but the serpent dodge it and fire a dark being straight at him he was caught off guard, but suddenly a barrier made of light hit it blocking the attack.

Zuko saw Sora with his sword in hand creating the light barrier

"Thanks" Zuko said

"No problem just make sure not to get hit by those dark beings" Sora said

Aang fire a strong gust of air making the serpent flew off a few feet away he then use his water bending skills to create a water cyclone covering the serpent he then froze the cyclone turning the serpent into an ice sculpture.

"That will hold it for a while"

Sora then fire a light being at the serpent but it counter with a dark being the two stood there firing their attacks holding down who will be able to hold on and survive that is until Zuko forge the fire trough his broadswords turning the swords into two huge fire whips he lunge them at the serpent burning the dark creature. The serpent have a cry of pain but it was still alive, Aang reunited went to the two and decided to join the fight by now Katara has finally reached the other side and finish the ice path.

"Sokka hurry up and get Toph out of there" Katara said

Sokka nodded and began to walk with Toph the serpent threw another dark being hitting the ice path Sokka lose his grip and Toph fell on the water.

"OH NO TOPH" Sokka shouted

Sora saw what happened and gasp in shock

Toph was slowly sinking in the water she was now at the mercy of the sea she could feel that the oxygen was now abandoning this it she was about to die this time. Suddenly she heard a water splash and without realizing it someone took her hand she felt someone grabbing her and taking her back to the surface. Toph was relief that someone saved her but she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice because last time she thought that it was Sokka the one who saved her and she ended up giving him a kiss or so she thought because the person who saved her was Suki and she was really embarrassed about that.

"Are you okay Toph?"

Toph was really surprised she thought that this time it was Sokka who saved her but she recognize the voice immediately it was Sora she didn't know why but she felt more happy than usual knowing that it was him who saved her without thinking about it she lean closer to him and give him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Sora"

Sora was thankful that Toph was blind because his face was red he felt happy and warm, he try to forget the reason why he felt like that and continue to swim until reaching the other side of the pass.

Sora brought Toph to the other side of the pass Katara and Sokka join in along with Teo his father Appa and Momo. Back on the ice path Aang and Zuko were fighting the giant serpent who was just firing dark beings at them the two benders were dodging and attacking.

"There's no end to this" Zuko said

"Well have to combine elements" Aang said

"I hope some of my training will help you"

"Don't worry Im ready"

The two benders got into a fighting stance as the giant serpent was heading their way at full speed both of them fire a fire ball combine it turn into a giant fire ball it hit the serpent burning it it slowly it turn into darkness and vanish.

"We did it" Aang said with a smile

Zuko nodded" looks like your improving in your fire bending skills"

"Thanks to you"

Back at the other side Sora saw that the other serpent that Aang froze was beginning to break free he took his sword and raise high in the air his whole body was glowing bright white Katara, Sokka Teo and his father gasp seeing the light bender in action Toph could feel the strength coming from Sora.

"LIGHT cast your judgment on my foe HOLY LANCE"

From his sword Sora released five spikes of light four of the spikes pierce the serpent in a x form shape and the fifth stab it in at the top of the head the serpent turn into darkness and vanish from sight it was over.

"I guess its over" Sora said

"Wow that was amazing" Sokka said in awe

"Ill say" Katara said

Aang and Zuko join up with the rest

"You guys okay?" Aang said

"We are fine Aang" Katara said

"We finally made it across lets go we still have ways to go before reaching Ba Sin Say" Aang said

The group nodded and began to walk from the pass

Toph sighed in relief" its good to be back on the earth"

"Im glad that you're okay Toph" Sora said

"Thanks to you and Sora…..about that kiss I.."

"Its al right Toph you were scare and you're relief that I save you so I don't complain about the kiss"

Toph nodded while blushing a little, while the group were walking Katara notice the blush in Toph's cheek and she couldn't help but smirk, the group continue to walk as they were heading to their next destination Ba Sin Say.

Back at the serpents pass the hooded stranger appeared again he was staring at the other side where the gang have left.

"The Avatar is strong and with Sora helping him killing the Avatar is going to be more complicated than I have expected" he raise his hand and suddenly from the darkness a mysterious dark winged creature appeared" the Avatar is heading to Ba Sin Say killed him don't let anything get in your way"

The creature vanish the stranger made a black portal appeared

"You will die Avatar" he then entered the portal and vanish

To be continued

The fifth chapter is done I have already started working on chapter six so it won't take me as long as this one so to the people who are reading if you haven't figure it out Toph is going to be pair with Sora now if you guys can guess the rest of the pairings anyway please send me your comments and your reviews farewell.

PS: Holy Lance is a light spell from the RPG Tales of Symphonia if you guys have played the game.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 City under Siege

Chapter 6 City under Siege

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Air Bender

Train station (near Ba Sin Say)

After traveling for a while the Avatar gang have finally arrived at the train station that leads to the city of Ba Sin Say however when they got there the whole station was empty. They look at every direction and they didn't saw a single person waiting to take the train to the city it wasn't much of a surprise for them since the city was taken over by the fire nation and most of the people were hiding so they didn't get capture by them.

"Looks like this place is completely deserted" Aang said

"I guess is to be expected if the fire nation took over the city" Katara said

"We should go now" Zuko said

"Yeah let's take the train and go to the city and hope we don't run into any fire nation soldiers" Sokka said

"You just have to ask didn't you Sokka" Toph said

"Here they come" Teo said

Just before the fire nation soldiers got close to them Appa use his tail to tackle them sending them a few feet away.

"Good job Appa" Aang said happy

"Aang lets got to the train" Katara said

"Appa can get to the city on his own" Sokka said

"Be careful boy" Aang said as he follow the group to the train

Appa has already left for the city while the group took one of the train cars

"Look at it in a positive way we don't have to pay for the ticket" Sokka said with a grin

The group sweat dropped at his comment Sora came to them

"Um…guys there are no controls in the conductor's room" Sora said

The group sighed

"I guess we forgot that the train only moves by earth bending" Aang said

"Leave it to me" Toph said

She went to the back of the train" hang on this ride is going to get bumpy"

She push the train with all her earth bending skills and the train was off, now were talking about Toph here and how sharp and strong her earth bending skills were the train was going like a speed demon. The gang was holding for dear life as the train was running to fast and since there weren't any seat belts, it wasn't long before the train arrived at the station in the city.

"Hey guys were here already" Toph said

She was surprised that she didn't have a reply from her friends, now if she was able to see she would be laughing her head off at the sight before her. The group was scattered trough the whole train car Aang was stick to the wall next to Sokka, Katara was in a daze as she was in the floor Zuko was feeling his head spinning and spinning he was too dizzy to move Teo felt from his wheelchair and he was the same as Zuko and his father was missing his glasses and he look like he just had a heart attack. Then she felt the vibrations from a familiar person whom she knew very well it was Sora who was the first person to react after the train arrive he immediately left the train car and went to a corner puking his whole face was green.

Toph smirk" Sora you're such a wuss"

Sora finish his puking" well excuse me Toph if the train was moving what a hundred miles per hour and I felt everything spinning that I felt like puking yeah I'm such a wuss" he said in a sarcastic tone

Toph giggle at his comment he was still feeling nauseated by now the rest of the gang has waken up and they all left the train car Sokka was still dizzy.

"Oh man I think I'm going to puke" Sokka said

"Well don't do it near me Sokka" Katara said

"Hey Sokka there's the corner where I puke feel free to release your food" Sora said

Sokka follow his advice and went to the corner to puke, Aang turn his head away from the gruesome sight" is everyone else al right?"

"Im fine Aang" Katara said

"Im alive and well as long as I don't see any food" Zuko said

"I lost my glasses but Im fine I found them" Teo's father said as he was helping his son back into his wheel chair

"Im fine too I only fell from my chair" Teo said

"We should go we don't want to attract unnecessary company" Zuko said

"Right this place is full of fire nation soldiers" Aang said

The group nodded and left the station they meet up with Appa and Momo they group began to walk and they were all shock at the once beautiful earth capital. The whole city was deserted there was no one in sight the buildings and houses were damage, the group were shock at the sight the city of Ba Sin Say used to be so lively and full of life now it look like a ghost town.

"Look at this place its horrible" Katara said

"Where did all the people go?" Sokka said

"They must have been capture by the fire nation" Zuko said

"I wonder if they are in the dungeons of the palace? " Toph said

"Lets get going we can't stay too long the fire nation must be patrolling the city" Aang said

"Right lets get going and find the earth king….if he's still here?" Sora said

"He must be here he's obviously hiding but where?" Sokka said

"What about lake Logai?" Toph said

"The Dai Linn headquarters why would he be there?" Katara said

"Maybe the fire nation doesn't know about the headquarters of the Dai Linn" Aang said

"I guess it won't hurt if we go there" Sora said

"Then lets go the sooner we find the earth king the sooner we can start in taking back Ba Sin Say" Aang said

The group nodded and continue walking the city, after a few minutes a dark wing creature appeared it was holding what it seems to be a scythe the creature then vanish.

Fire nation (palace Sozin's chamber)

Sozin arrived at his quarters with an angry look on his face he was definitely upset about something he enter to his secret room and glare at the red crystal, suddenly from the crystal came the image of a black hooded stranger.

"It seems you have some bad news to report Sozin?"

Sozin growl" care to explain me why one of your dark benders attacked my prison fortress?"

The hooded stranger stood quiet before speaking" that dark bender is a traitor he doesn't approved my vision"

Sozin hiss" great so now there's a traitor from the dark nation looks like we have another thing in coming?"

"More than you know Riku is a rebel but not to worry I have already send one of my men to dispose of him so there's no need to worry about him" the dark lord said

Sozin growl" damn I beginning to think that I can't wait until Sozai's comet arrives?"

"Be patient Sozin in the end you will be rewarded now is that all the imformation you receive from your men?" the dark lord said

"What do you mean if there something else Im missing?"

"Well one of my men told me that it wasn't just Riku that infiltrated your prison fortress but there was a fire bender that stop almost all of your soldiers he look like a general"

Sozin look annoyed" my brother that fool as always he's causing me trouble damn him"

"Im afraid I have more bad news, it seems that your daughter is with Riku"

Sozin's eyes widened he growl" WHAT what do you mean Azula is with the dark bender traitor there's no way she will betrayed me never"

"Its al right Sozin you see its not her fault Riku is most likely using the shadow bending technique on her it's a dark bending technique that causes the victim to be controlled by the caster so she doesn't have a choice Riku has complete control over her movements"

Sozin was very upset" you better take care of that renegade of yours I wont have Azula used by the enemy I taught her to be the perfect soldier and weapon and loyal to the fire nation are we clear?"

"Of course I will handle Riku your daughter will be save, no more news" the dark lord said he then saw Sozin glaring at him like he needed more bad news he chuckle" now don't worry its good news it seems that the Avatar is in Ba Sin Say"

Sozin change his expression from an upset look to an evil grin" really now those are some refreshing news the Avatar just dig his own grave the earth capital is completely under my control I have name admiral Jao to be in charge of the city"

"The Avatar will die for good because one of my men is after him he will get the job done" the dark lord said as he vanish from the crystal

Sozin gave an evil smirk" the Avatar won't leave Ba Sin Say alive he will finally die"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Graceful Assassin

Chapter 7 The Graceful Assassin

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Air Bender

Near Lake Logai

"Lon Feng" Aang said as he glare at the leader of the Dai Lin the rest of the group were ready to fight although they were surprise to see that he was calm and he wasn't taking a fighting stance the same with his men

Still they couldn't let their guard down it could be a trap so they play it safe, Lon Fen did something that they weren't expecting to see he got on his knees follow by his men the group were shock but they still hold their ground.

"What is the meaning of this Lon Fen?" Aang said

"I didn't came here to fight you Avatar it's the other way around I…….we need your help to take down the fire nation I'm sure you have seen how Ba Sin Say looks its horrible I want to help the earth king reclaim his throne as his rightful ruler so please I beg of you help me fulfill this task"

"Now wait a minute last I check you wanted to over throne the earth king and you even joined forces with the fire nation to do it but it didn't turn out the way you wanted" Sokka said

Lon Fen sighed" yes its true I did betray him I know that was a mistake I never wanted this to happen I love this city I know that apologizing wont do nothing but please give me a second chance help me set things right for the earth capital and turn it once again into the beautiful and peaceful city that was?"

Aang stood quiet he was in deep thought while the rest of the group didn't trusted especially Katara and Sokka.

"Don't do it Aang this is all a trap I'm sure he's still with the fire nation and when we least expected to he will stab us in the back and sell us to the fire lord" Katara said

"Al right Lon Fen I'll give a second chance" Aang said

"WHAT" both Katara and Sokka said in unison

"Aang you can't be serious?" Sokka said

"Why not I mean I give Zuko a second chance and so far he has been a loyal companion so why shouldn't I give a chance to Lon Fen"

"Aang this could be a trap" Katara said

"Katara I'm willing to risk it what about the rest of you guys do you agree on my decision?"

"I think we should go for it I didn't sense any vibrations from him so he's telling the truth" Toph said

"I'm with Toph we should always forget and forgive" Sora said

"What about you Zuko?" Aang said

Zuko blink" what me I…I don't know what to say maybe….we should trust him its like you said everybody deserves a second chance"

"Well Sokka and Katara?" Aang said expecting the two siblings to answer

Sokka sighed" its always everybody against sorry Katara but I will have to join with the rest in trusting Lon Fen"

Katara sweat dropped" thank you very much Sokka for taking my side" she sighed" fine Aang we will trust him but first" she slowly approach Lon Fen with a glare" I want to make sure that he's not planning to double cross"

"Katara what do you mean?" Aang said worry

Katara didn't answer instead she raise her right hand and all of the sudden Lon Fen started chocking he fell on his knees and couldn't breath, the group minus Sora and Zuko gasp in shock knowing exactly what Katara was doing to the earth bender.

"Katara stop" Aang said

The Dai Lin agents were shock they try to help their leader but it was no use.

"Katara STOP" Sokka said

Katara glare at Lon Fen" you might be wondering what I am doing to you let me tell you it's a secret art pass by the water tribe it's so rare that only a few water benders can learn and master it's the ability to bend blood yes that's right the same blood that circulates trough your whole body I am now controlling it every single blood cell in your body its under my command and right now I'm making your own blood choke you to death, choke by your own blood that's sounds crazy but its true and you see my hand Lon Fen if Iclose my hand it will make your blood finish the strangulation process meaning you will die"

"KATARA THAT'S ENOUGH DON'T KILL HIM" Aang shouted

"I wont kill him Aang I'm just giving him a warning Lon Fen if you betray us I will finish you just like this are we clear?"

By now Lon Fen was almost at the point to die some blood was dripping from his nose Katara release her blood bending on him making Lon Fen breath heavily from all of the lost of oxygen he cough a couple times before looking back at the water bender with a scary look.

Katara gave him a sweet smile" but if you're not going to betray us then I guess its al right if you help us fight the fire nation just remember what will happen if you do betray us" she finish by a giving him a quick glare

Lon Fen was trembling" its al right I won't do such a thing I meant what I say I want to help the earth kingdom"

Katara change her glare back to a smile" good then I guess its settled Aang" she looked back at the air bender to see him pale like he was very scare the same with Sokka since Toph couldn't see she was a little calm but she was hiding the fact that she was scare at Katara's sudden threat

Katara was confuse she then look at Sora and Zuko the two were shock and really freak out she didn't know why they were so scare.

"Aang what's wrong?"

Aang gulp while shaking his head" no…it's nothing Katara al right Lon Fen what are you planning to do?"

Lon Fen got back to his feet still scare about Katara so he kept his distance from her" well the first thing we should do is to locate the earth king and the rest of the people of the city"

"And where could they be?" Sokka said

"I have a pretty good idea where could they be follow me" Lon Fen said as he started to leave follow by his men

"Let's go guys" Aang said as he followed Lon Fen

The group nodded and walk off Aang went near Sora" Sora what are we going to do about Teo and his father?"

"What do you think we have to save them?"

"I know but the letter says that only me and you have to show up it also says to show up at the Ba Sin Say tower at nightfall"

"Well rescue Teo and his father Aang once we find the earth king and the people of the city" Katara said

Aang and Sora nodded as they continue walking Katara notice that Sokka was giving her a scary look she frown at him" what's wrong with you Sokka?"

"Remind me not to make you angry ever again"

Katara smirk" you better not or I'll bend your blood too"

Sokka turn pale" yes mam"

Katara giggle while the rest of the group sweat dropped

(Katara is getting more scary than normal) Aang thought

After a couple of minutes the group has arrived back at the destroyed city Katara was getting suspicious she knew that the city was in control of the fire nation she was started to think that her suspicious about Lon Fens actions.

"Lon Fen you better not be thinking in betraying us remember what I told you?" Katara said in cold tone

"I know we are going to a hidden underground shelter located a few miles to the west the people has used it to hide in case of an invasion if the fire nation attack"

"I guess it's the most obvious place for them to be hiding in that underground shelter" Aang said

"Yes and I'm certain that the fire nation doesn't know of its existence" Lon Fen said

Aang nodded as they continue walking on the city carefully making sure that the fire nation doesn't find them, after traveling for a while they reach a dead end at the end of the city.

"This is it" Lon Fen said he and his men used their earth bending making a large gate appear from underground

The group entered and once they did it closed shut they were now climbing down a large stair case that it seems it could go on forever. After a couple of minutes they finally stop climbing the stairs reaching to the bottom level of the shelter and they were quite surprised at the sight before them. In front of them stood a large city the houses were built of rocks and wood it wasn't as big as Ba Sin Say but it was enough to hold the people of the city at least most of them, as they were walking they saw some of the people of the city women, men children even a few animals brought in by their merchant masters but there was one animal that they immediately notice in an instant it was a brown bear wearing a yellow hat and a yellow shirt.

"Hey isn't that….." Sokka trailed off

"Yeah it is….its the earth king's bear what was his name again?" Katara said

"I think its Vosko" Toph said

"Yeah that's it hey Vosko" Aang said trying to pet the bear

"If his bear its here that means the earth king must be here as well" Zuko said

"Yes he is here he must be at the palace you see the past earth king built a palace in this shelter" Lon Fen said

"Then lets go there" Aang said while petting Vosko

The group walked until reaching a tall building with the designs similar to the royal palace of Ba Sin Say entering the palace they saw with his head hanging down him sitting in his throne he had a depressed look on his face they knew what was the reason what kind of king wont be depressed to have his kingdom conquer and his people to fled into an underground shelter.

"Hey there your majesty" Aang said in a happy tone hoping to at least cheer the earth king up

The raise his head and once he saw who it was a huge smile was form around his lips" I don't believe it you're back I am so glad its really good to see of all of you again" he then saw Lon Fen and he glare at him" what are you doing here Lon Fen how dare you show you're face here after you're betrayal GUARDS"

In a heartbeat the king's guards came to the throne room ready to apprehend the earth bender traitor and his men.

Wait you're majesty its al right Lon Fen is here to help you get you're kingdom back" Aang said

"He's right he really wants to help you rebuild Ba Sin Say and stop the fire nation" Sokka said

"My king I know what I did was unforgivable but please give me a second chance I don't want this misery to continue any longer" Lon Fen said while getting on his knees

"A misery that it was cause because of YOU if you haven't forgotten you're little plan to betray me and joining the fire nation" the earth king said in a hatred tone

"I'm sorry my king please I want to save the earth kingdom just let me help you in any way possible after we defeat the fire nation and brought freedom to the city once again I promised I will accept any punishment you see fit even death if that's what you desire my king"

The group was shock at the confession of Lon Fen it seems he was being honest in his actions; the earth king looked at him he could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth he stood quiet for a minute before giving him his answer.

"Lon Fen al right I will give you a second chance however, as you said you will be punished for you're treachery are we clear?"

"Yes you're my king I understand I will do everything in my power to help you"

Aang sighed in relief" al right since we have that clear out you're majesty do you have a plan to take back the capital from the fire nation?"

The earth king shook his head" I'm sorry but no a front attack is impossible since the fire nation has more soldiers and right now I don't have too much of my men they were taken prisoners with a lot of the people of the city they are being held at the dungeons of my palace"

"Yup we figure you were going to say something like that" Toph said

"I'm sorry" the earth king said

"Now what are we going to do?" Katara said

"If there's nothing we can do with the city for now than I guess we should concentrate in saving Teo and his father" Aang said

"Right we have no choice but to obey the letter so Aang and myself will go to the Ba Sin Say tower tonight" Sora said

"What why only you guys?" Toph said

"Because that's what the letter says Toph" Aang said

"What happened Aang did the fire nation kidnapped some of you're friends?" the earth king said

"Well yeah but it wasn't the fire nation" Aang said as he looked at his group they all nodded in agreement looks like they were going to explain the earth king about the existence of the two hidden nations

After a while Aang finish explaining everything to the earth king and he was shock along with Lon Fen and the Dai Lin.

"It's impossible the dark and the light nations actually exist" the earth king said in awe

"You heard of them you're majesty?" Sokka said

"Well yeah my father used to tell me about them when I was a kid but I thought it was just a legend"

"That's prop estrous it can't be true" Lon Fen said

Sokka frown at him" hey we wouldn't made something up like this okay"

"Yeah that's right we even have proof right Sora?" Toph said while elbowing him on the side

"Yeah go ahead Sora show them some of you're bending" Katara said

Sora nodded and took his sword it suddenly was filled by the brightness of the light with his light bending he made for light swords and they started spinning around him, Lon Fen the earth king and the Dai Lin were all shock at the sight of a person bending pure light Sora then sheathed back his sword while the group was still shock.

"Amazing so it's true the two nations actually exist" the earth king said in awe

"Dark benders and light benders they truly exist" Lon Fen said

"That's right and the dark nation has made an alliance with the fire nation to conquer the rest of the nations" Sora said

"If that's true then this war has take a turn for the worst" the earth king said

"But right now we have to focus in saving Ba Sin Say from the fire nation and we'll start by saving Teo and his father" Aang said

"Right so are we going Aang to the tower?" Sora said

"Yeah we still have time so we'll go take a look of the city" Aang said

"We'll see you guys later" Aang said while leaving with Sora

"Good luck" the earth king said

Katara and Toph follow the two and left the palace they caught up to them next to Appa and Momo.

"Aang wait" Katara said

"What is it Katara?"

"Please be careful don't do anything reckless"

Aang smile at her" don't worry Katara I'll be fine I will be b" Aang didn't finish because Katara gave him a passionate kiss when they broke the kiss he was blushing bright red

"Take care Aang" Katara said while blushing

Aang was still blushing" so…..Katara I guess its official?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know……us" Aang said giving emphasis to the word us

Katara smiled at him and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek she then embrace him" of course silly"

Sora was smirking at the young couple they look so cute together they look so adorable

"So Sora you're going with Aang?" Toph said sounding worry

"Don't worry Toph we'll be fine its true that our opponent it's a dark bender but we'll be fine"

"This has trap written all over it and you guys are still going you're falling right into the trap" Toph said

"Look Toph I fought dark benders many times I know how they fight so I'll use it to my advantage and besides I have the Avatar on my side there's no way we'll lose" Sora said

Toph sighed" fine but you better get back in one piece" she then smile while punching slightly on his shoulder" show them who's boss"

"Ouch Toph you have a strange of showing affection" Sora said while rubbing his shoulder

"Get used to it" Toph said with a smirk

Sora sighed he then smirk and petted Toph on the her head like she was a dog

"Hey why did you do that I'm not a dog" Toph said a little upset

Sora gave a sheepishly grin" get used to it"

Toph smirk" touché"

"Let's go Sora" Aang said

Sora nodded Lon Fen came to the group" the king told me to escort you out of the shelter be careful the fire nation should be patrolling the city"

The two nodded and left with Lon Fen leaving Katara and Toph behind, Katara sighed happily knowing that she and Aang were finally a couple she then look at Toph and notice she was worry a wide smirk was form on her lips she decided to tease her friend a little.

"Don't worry Toph Sora will be fine you two belong together"

"Yeah I know" Toph said she then gasp and blush like a cherry figuring what the water bender just said"WHAT Katara it's not like that"

"You can't fool me Toph I know that look you have a crush on Sora don't you?"

Toph growl" no I don't I think he's cool but not in such a way for me to have a crush on him"

"Really then why are you blushing?" Katara said with a smirk seeing the blind earth bender blushing

Toph growl and left while Katara was giggling

(I don't like Sora…..or do I?) Toph thought while walking away from a giggling Katara

Earth Kingdom Territory near the gaia inn

Riku and his group just arrived at a small town in the outskirts of the earth kingdom it, Riku couldn't help but smile it was a very peaceful town children running and playing and people selling their goods at the bazaar of course rumors spread out because of the traveling merchants that came and some rumors were quite intriguing. One of the rumors he overheard was the fall of the earth capital Ba Sin Say and the fall of the earth king at the hands of the fire nation and the second rumor was about the destruction of the fire lords prison fortress that the responsible for breaking in and helping the prisoners escape was the dragon of the west and the fire nations princess.

Riku sweat dropped as he heard a growl coming from Azula she couldn't talk because he has used his dark bending to shut her mouth just in case she doesn't say anything that might get them in trouble. The group also didn't wanted to get discover by the people of the town so they were wearing straw hats and a brown cloaks except for Riku who put his black hood back on, they arrived at a small inn called gaia inn they went to the counter and pay for their rooms to stay the night. Unfortunately Azula didn't like the idea of the way Riku pay for the rooms because one room was going to be share with Mai and Tai Lynn another by Iroh and finally the room where she and Riku were going to share, she didn't like the idea one bit and she was getting upset by the minute right now she have the big urge to strangle a certain dark bender to death.

They went to their respected rooms but Iroh, Mai and Tai Lynn felt sorry for Riku for staying with Azula in the same room and she also wasn't the morning person either so it was going to get bad for the dark bender when he wakes up the next day. Riku and Azula enter their room and it was quite comfortable two beds separate obviously, Riku and Azula got seated on their beds he found the bed very soft it was perfect to have a great sleep he chuckle it's been a while since he hasn't had a good night rest he lied down on the warm bed until he heard Azula growling with her mouth still shut by his dark bending. Riku smirk looks like he forgot all about Azula's treatment by his dark bending he knew he was going to regret it later so he lift his hand and the piece of darkness that was covering her mouth vanish she glare at him.

"It's about damn time why the hell did you cover my mouth in the first place?"

"Oh I don't know maybe you will try to say something stupid like I'm the fire nation princess and I will destroy you're poor little town"

"Why would I say something like that didn't you hear the rumors I'm a traitor you idiot and it's all your fault with this father will surely think I'm a traitor and if that happens then he…." Azula trailed off as Riku was surprised to see her eyes instead of showing hatred anger they were showing sorrow fear

Riku could sense the fear in her heart and he got worry" what's wrong Azula?"

"Its none of your damn business you truly are despicable you want to torture me don't you why do I have to share a room with you?"

"Because of the shadow possession technique if we stay in different rooms my technique will break we always have to be together so deal with it"

Azula growl her stomach began to growl with hunger making Riku smirk

"Well looks like you are hungry"

"I haven't eaten in days"

"Maybe I can get you some food from the inn but I don't know I can't just give you the food" Riku said with a grin

"Come on I'm hungry what are you waiting for I want food" Azula said with a growl

"What's the magic word?"

"Ill killed you if you don't"

"That isn't even close to the magic word it's please"

"Whatever I'm hungry"

Riku sighed" fine let's go" he was about to use his bending again to close her mouth but Azula figure out he was going to do that

"Don't even think about shutting me again because if you do I will be very upset" Azula said in a hateful tone

"Al right but you have to promise me you wont say nothing inappropriate?"

"Look what's the point if the people find out about me they know about me turning traitor thanks to you?"

"Yeah I know but I'm sure that they must be a lot of people who had a bone to pick with you and they would to have some payback with you and if they find out you're here they will come to haunt you after all you are the daughter of the fire lord meaning you a lot of fans"

"I won't say nothing……I…promise"

Riku smile and the two left the room to get some food, he notice that the others must be resting since it was late he look back at Azula who a hungry look on her face.

"Let's go your majesty" Riku said in a joke tone

Azula growl but didn't say a word the two climb down the stairs and headed to where the food was they arrived at the buffet of the inn there was no need to eat since the food was included in spending the night at the inn. Azula have to wear her straw hat so she didn't attract any unnecessary attention but she didn't care because she was hungry. Both grab a plate and they serve with the food that the inn has to offered which it look very promising, once they have serve their food they got seated and began eating. While eating Riku couldn't help but to chuckle a little at the way Azula was eating she was eating like there was no tomorrow he chuckle again but this time Azula heard him and she glare daggers at him.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Oh I'm just surprised with your manners you're supposed to be from royalty and here you are eating so inappropriately"

"Like I give a damn" Azula hiss as she continued eating

"Whoa slow down a bit you are going to choke"

"Worry about yourself I don't need you're advice"

Riku sighed he continued eating his plate after a few minutes both were done and Azula had a satisfying look on her face she has finally kill her hunger.

"I hope you're happy?"

Azula just nodded not feeling like say anything at all both were done and they got back at their room once they were in they lied on their beds without nothing to say that is until Azula broke the silence.

"I appreciate for taking me to eat" Azula said in a low tone

Riku gasp in shock he couldn't believe what he just heard was he dreaming did he heard wrong maybe he did but he decided to make sure he heard right.

"Azula did you just thank me for taking you to dinner?"

Azula didn't say nothing she only took off her straw hat and cloak and lie down on the bed Riku just sighed as he lied down on the bed Azula was already asleep Riku follow but not having one thought before he went to sleep.

(Maybe it won't be so bad to travel with her after all?)

Ba Sin Say Tower

The Tower was the tallest building in the whole earth capital it was so tall that you could see the entire city from the top of the tower, the tower was one of the buildings that wasn't so wreck by the fire nation when the earth kingdom was defeated. Aang and Sora arrived at the tower they were gazing at the height of the tower they knew that it was going to be a trap but they were willing to risk it in order to save Teo and his father.

"Well Teo and his father must be at the top of the tower?" Aang said

"All the way up there man that's a lot of stairs by the time we reach the top we will be too exhausted to fight" Sora whine

"Not quite Sora well reach the tower in no time" Aang said as he enter the tower Sora didn't understood what he meant but he still follow him

Once they were in Sora almost faint seeing the length of the staircase it look like there was no end to it.

"I don't believe it there so many stairs its gonna take us a whole day to reach the top"

"Sora I told you that we will reach the top in no time"

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Looks like you forgot that I'm an air bender" Aang said as he open his staff turning into his hand glider" we'll fly to the top"

Sora gave a big smile" oh that's right you can fly great idea Aang but how am I going to fly with you?"

"Just get on top of my glider"

Sora turn pale" what you want to get on top but I might fall?"

Aang sighed" Sora do you want to reach top faster or do you want to climb the stairs?"

Sora sighed" fine but don't fly too fast okay?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Aang said with a grin

Sora sweat dropped as he got on top of Aang's glider praying that he didn't fall off

"Hold on tight Sora"

"Okay……AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Sora shouted as Aang ascended into the air

Sora felt the whole stair case spinning on him there it happen so fast he couldn't believe how fast Aang was flying but he couldn't feel lucky its not everyday that you get to fly with an air bender. He didn't realize that they have finally reach the top of the tower, Aang look at the light bender and notice he wasn't feeling fine he look like he was going to puke again just like back at the train station.

"You okay Sora?" Aang said worry

"Y…..yeah I'm fine I don't feel like throwing up I'm glad about that"

Aang nodded and they left the stair case entering outside of the top of the tower that's when they saw Teo and his father they were strap with what it seems dark ropes their mouth were also closed by the darkness.

"Guys hold on were going to save you" Aang said

"Remember Aang this is a trap so expect the unexpected" Sora said

"I know but first let's save Teo and his father"

"Not so fast Avatar" said a voice that belong to black hooded stranger as he stood forward

"Who are you?" Aang said

"He's a dark bender" Sora said

"A dark bender?" Aang said as he gaze at the hooded dark bender

"Yeah dark benders are easy to tell by their clothing of black cloaks they are very dangerous" Sora said

"You're one to talk Sora you are the one who took half of our forces in the nemesis war" the hooded stranger said

Aang's eyes lit up at the comment of the hooded stranger he gaze at Sora who was only glaring at the dark bender.

"You sound offended I don't regret doing what I have to do since it was your master the one who start the war all for power" Sora said in a serious tone

"Divide and conquer that's the dark lords vision if you don't approve of it then you die with the rest, but first Avatar the dark lord gave me orders to kill you this tower will be your burial ground" he then raise his hands glowing dark and another gargoyle heartless holding a scythe appear

"Great another one" Sora said as he unsheathed his sword

"Get the Avatar" the hooded stranger said

The gargoyle charge at Aang but Aang was quick he change his staff into his glider and flew off from the tower follow by the gargoyle leaving Sora with the hooded stranger along with the imprison Teo and his father.

"It's just you and me now Sora"

"You sound like you have a score to settle with me?"

"Actually I do if you remember the nemesis war you know when you and you're sister were baking up the second legion because it was ambush by our forces ring any bells?"

Sora was shock his eyes were full of anger remembering the memory from the war with the dark nation.

"You bastard how dare you remind me of that war especially that part of the war" Sora said upset

"So you do remember who's going to forget such a tragedy I remember you were crying so much because what happen to you're sister oh it felt so good when I felt her blood on my hands and was such a great feeling"

Sora anger rise and he glare deeply at the hooded stranger he was now face to face with the dark bender he was looking for a long time.

"You its YOU Marluxia" Sora said in pure anger

The hooded stranger chuckle he then removed his hood revealing a young man in his early twenties with red hair and brown eyes he smile at Sora.

"You remember my name what an honor now I will write history I will be the one to kill the light bender Sora the bringer of genesis" Marluxia said as he made appear a large scythe the blade was colored crimson red and the hilt was colored dark green

"I have been waiting for this Marluxia I will finish you off right here and now" Sora said as he prepare his sword

Meanwhile Aang was having problems with the flying heartless he was dodging every attack that it threw him but he couldn't get to attack it until he flew above it the creature was caught of guard he then change his glider back to his staff and hit the gargoyle as hard as he could. The flying heartless fell to the ground Aang landed back at ground of the city the creature got back to his feet and attack Aang with its scythe but he blew him off with his air bending he then use his earth bending creating a large cage of earth the creature was trap in the cage. Aang then use his fire bending throwing a large wave of fire, the fire was turning the earth cage into an oven he then cool it off with some water he finally finish the cage with air bending destroying the cage along with the gargoyle it vanish in pure darkness.

Aang panted" phew I have to go all out on him other wise I would have never defeat it" he sighed in relief but he's relief was cut short when he notice a familiar group heading his way he gasp in shock" oh no fire nation I have to get out of here" he the change his staff into his glider he left flying

"I have to get back to Sora and rescue Teo and his father I hope he's al right?"

Sora stood face to face with Marluxia he prepare his sword waiting for the dark bender to make his first move or it will be him the one making the first attack, and as he expected Marluxia made the first attack he charge a him raising his scythe but Sora block it with his sword. Sora counter with throwing a spear of light Marluxia jump out of the way he then made his scythe glow with darkness attacking Sora but he block with using a light shield, Marluxia made a giant scythe made of darkness he threw it at the light bender but he use another light shield this time it was ten times bigger than the first one he made.

Teo and his father were watching the whole fight with wide eyes they have never seen such an intense battle before both of them weren't holding back a bit. Sora and Marluxia were now clashing their own weapons at one another both of their weapons were forged by their own elemental bending. Sora took the upper hand as he created a bow made of light and he threw his sword as it was the arrow Marluxia used a huge wave of darkness turning the whole scenery into pitch black. Sora was now surrounded by darkness he couldn't see anything that's when he heard a sound he knew what it was from his experience fighting other dark benders so he prepare for the incoming attack, he block all of Marluxia's attacks even in the pure darkness he was able to predicted the dark benders attacks. He finally had about enough of this darkness and he prepare his sword he gave a slight smirk as he gets ready for his attack.

"Marluxia you're so unoriginal using such an obvious dark bender move you should learn never to make this attack with a light bender"

He raised his sword and the darkness was illuminate by the brilliant white light, after the light vanish they were back at the top of the tower and Teo and his father were in the corner tied up by the dark ropes made by Marluxia. Sora looked at the dark bender and he wasn't happy he charge at Sora with an intent to slice his head off with his scythe Sora block it and use a ball of light blinding him from sight.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH DAMN YOU SORA MY EYES I CAN'T SEE" Marluxia shouted in rage as he had his eyes shut from the ball of light he took from the light bender

(Its over he's helpless time to finish him off and avenged my sister) Sora thought he charge at him with his sword

Marluxia wasn't stupid he immediately created a powerful dark barrier Sora use his light bending but he couldn't destroy it he growl thinking that he wasn't going to fulffil his revenge to his dear sister.

"Sora you will pay for this, this isn't over I will kill you and the Avatar too" Marluxia said as he created a dark portal and enter the portal vanish along with the dark barrier

Sora sighed(I'm sorry Kairi but looks like you have to wait until I can avenge you and in doing so you can finally rest in peace)

Aang arrived at the top of the tower he went to Sora" you okay Sora?"

"Yeah I'm fine he got away typical dark bender" Sora aid with a smirk he then sighed sadly Aang notices it he could tell that there was something bothering him he was going to ask him what was going until he saw him going to towards Teo and his father

"I better get you guys loose" Sora said as he shot a small being of light breaking the dark ropes that have been keeping Teo and his father in hold

"Wow Sora that was so cool the way you fought that dark bender man you were amzing" Teo said

"That's the first thing you said to me after freeing you sometimes you're weird Teo" Sora said with a playful smirk

"You okay?" Aang said to Teo's father

"Yes I'm al right no need to worry now"

"At least we rescue them Aang?" Sora said sounding disappointed

"Sora what's wrong?" Aang said noticing his depressed tone

"Its nothing Aang"

"Okay, we better get out of here I saw fire nation a few miles from here they might be heading this way"

"That's not good let's get back to the others then" Sora said

Aang nodded and took his staff turning it into his glider" get in you guys"

Sora turn pale when he heard that he was still feeling dizzy from flying to the top of the tower" do we have to?"

Aang sweat dropped" yeah come on"

"What about Teo you can't take him with us?" Sora said

"That's okay Sora I have my own glider" Teo said as a glider appear from his wheelchair

"Talk about handy" Sora said impressed

"Let's go" Aang aid as he took Sora and Teo's father Teo has already took off from the tower

(I have a feeling I'm going to be throwing my lunch later) Sora thought with a sweat dropped

The trio were off as they fly down back to the bottom of the tower little did they know that they were being watch by another black hooded stranger he has watched the whole fight between Sora and Marluxia.

"It seems Marluxia is having some difficult taking down the Avatar and Sora I better report to the dark lord" he then enter a dark portal and vanish

To be continued

Please send me your comments and reviews and look forward for a new chapter of Moon shinobi I'm working on chapter 48 the first part of the chunnin exams that's right I decided to make a small saga of the chunin exams before I get to the best part of the story what's the best part? Hahaha that is a surprise I wont say anything I'm so evil how you must hate me anyway farewell.


	8. AN sorry

Authors Notes: this story is officially on hiatus because of the fact I lost interest and I haven't updated in years. Apologies to all fans of the story I am truly sorry.


End file.
